Negotiating the Thorns of a Rose
by lillithaffect
Summary: Woo Bin thought he was just the son of a gangster and no amount of money could change that. Then the outspoken daughter of an American diplomat enrolls in Shinwa. Can she be the rose that is meant for him? Or will her thorns leave permanent scars? WBXOC


**_OK so this is a tell tale of one of my guilty pleasures... Korean Drama's... I can't help it... some of them I just love. So this is my tribute to them. Well 'Boys Before Flowers' specifically, the show not the manga, and yes I know it started out better than it ended... but I had to write this any way. Cause of course I got obsessed with one of the characters. _**

**_OK so this is written soap style. I didn't invest a lot of time into editing cause it was just for fun. Really, I almost didn't publish it, but then why not. _**

**_I don't own 'Boys Before Flowers' the show or the manga. But, it I have it to thank for another obsession. _**

**_BTW I actually wrote this a while ago bu thave been contemplating weather to put it up or not. Any way, I hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>"Oh My Gawd!" Ginger said scrunching up her face as if something fowl had just passed underneath her nose. "I can't believe that are letting an American attend Shinwa." Standing next to her two best friends, she looked down at the tall red head that had just entered the front doors. There had been rumors of an American girl transferring here but no one had actually believed it until now. "Are all American women that fat," she asked staring at the curvy girl that passed by seemingly ignorant of the stares that were aimed her way.<p>

"And look at how bright her hair is, it's like she put a tomato on her head," Sunny said laughing out loud.

"I bet tomato doesn't last a week," Ginger snickered as she watched the newcomer disappear around the corner.

Hannah saw them, all of stares and sneers, but she expected it. Choosing to ignore them she turned up her Ipod to drown out the silence that was supposed to intimidate. It was a new beginning even if the deck was stacked against her. An American Christian daughter of a diplomat going to one of the most elite schools in Korea, there was no way she was going to fit in. But then, this transition wasn't about her. The pressure of the stares started to irk her and she turned her eyes down and just watched her light ping converse carry her to her first class.

When she hit something hard and fell on her butt in the middle of the floor she yelped in surprise. "You should watch where you are going," a tall Korean man was barking down at her.

"I am sorry," she said in English. "I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean too," Hanna started as she tried to right herself, ignoring the books she had dropped. There were no less than ten, and they had scattered themselves all around. When she stood up she quickly tugged out her ear buds and pulled at the short plaid skirt she wore, which now felt tiny. They were made for small Asian women, not tall American ones and she felt like a half-naked giant. "I am sorry," she said again bowing politely before the man and his friends.

"You are American," he asked in heavily accented English.

"Yes Senior," she replied adding the honorific in English. It was apparent that he wasn't a senior like herself because he wasn't wearing a school uniform. So she assumed he attended the college portion of the school.

Woo-bin had never seen such a creature in his life. She was more than out of place in this school she was out of place in Korea. Her skin was so white it went beyond pale. Paired with her bright red hair it was like translucent porcelain. And, she was tall maybe two inches shorter than himself but certainly taller than any of the Korean girls that went to Shinwa or anyone that he had ever encountered. She was a near amazon and the school uniform did little to hide her curves, it seemed to be accentuating them. Definitely nothing like he had ever seen before. "Maybe you should pay more attention. If apologies solved everything there wouldn't be laws and police."

"I am deeply sorry," Hannah said again bowing more deeply. "I didn't know there was a law against running into people in the hallway," she whispered quietly to herself.

"You should be apologizing for being such a rude American," Woo-bin said shoving the book back at her. By the time he started walking away a significant crowd had gathered. The girl had never looked at him, she had never confronted him directly but he had heard her remark. Even he didn't catch its entirety of it he caught her meaning. How strange that another oddity should come to Shinwa School.

As he rounded the corner he turned his head to watch the girl pick up her books. Another student he didn't recognize reached down to help and he saw the back of her head fiercely shake no in objection. For an instant he thought it was strange that she rejected the younger student's efforts to help but the thought was lost to the conversation Ji-Hoo asking him about his studies.

Hannah quietly picked up her beloved books, ignoring the sniggers around her. Even though she wanted to look at her half-brother for reassurance she didn't. If they found out he was half American he would never have a chance to make friends. In-Su, was the only reason she was here, he couldn't stay in an American school and wouldn't go without her. In truth, she would have been miserable in either place but wanted her half-brother to be happy.

Studying at Shinwa would less than a half of a year of her life for High school and two years of college. For In-Su it could be a beginning that gave him friends and happiness. Hannah did not expect those things for herself she didn't deserve them. Lost in thought she headed for her first class. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat behind a pile of books in the quite library reading a warn paper covered diary and a book on Korean translation. Her Korean wasn't bad but, it wasn't good and she couldn't actually read it. She was little more than passible on the streets even if she could understand what others were saying. Although, speaking three other languages had helped, and Korean was very close to Japanese. The goal was to learn to read and write it fluently so that she could translate the journal that her stop mom had left for her.<p>

It was the thing she treasured most. The first pages of the book had belonged to her mother. It was the words she had written before Hannah was born. The next pages were written by her stepmother. Both were dead and this was their gift to her. One day she wanted to be able to browse through the Korean pages as lovingly as she browsed through the English ones.

"Han-noo," a soft voice whispered.

"Sh," Hannah whispered without looking up.

"I made a friend," the soft male voice whispered with warmth.

Hanna couldn't help but smile, "I knew you would. But, you won't keep them if you get caught talking to me."

"I am glad you're my Han-noo," the voice said. "Thank you," he whispered before walking away.

Hannah continued smiling to herself as she flipped back another loose strand of hair that had started to annoy her. The long bright red tresses were a constant annoyance but, she didn't dare cut them to short because her beloved stepmother loved combing it. "Oma," as she had come to call her, was the wish that had been granted to a child that had been desperately hoping for a mother. Sighing softly, she grabbed a pencil and wrapped her long hair around it pinning it up in a tight bun.

Woo-bin stood behind a wall of books watching the American with peeked curiosity. The junior boy who had talked to her couldn't be more than a first year and he seemed to know her very well. But, what had gotten his attention was the brilliant dimpled smile that lit her face when he told her had had found a friend. For some reason he couldn't fathom how he found the strange girl appealing. Plus he was more than curios as to why she wanted to keep her friendship secret with the junior boy. A bell rang signifying the end of the period and he continued to watch as she gathered her books and left.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he dialed a very familiar number and said, "Chief I need you to get me some information." By the time Woo-bin hung up his phone he had a very strange feeling of anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Oh My Gawd, it is the fat American," Ginger crooned down to Hannah as she stood over her desk looking at her. "First a commoner, now an American. They say American women have loos morals. I bet you do too 'Tomato'," she continued in Korean. "And you can't even understand me. It is so frustrating talking to the stupid. Maybe we need to teach you your place," she sneered just before pulling a red paint pot from her bag and pouring it all over the still quiet redhead.<p>

It had been three weeks of hell. This school was one of the worst she had ever been too. Not one person talked to her as if she was human. It got better once they thought she couldn't understand them but, the torment changed to physical acts of violence. Twice, she had been pushed down the steps. Once she had found her gym clothes full of manure. And countless soccer balls were responsible for several painful bruises, three bloody noses, one black eye and two fat lips. That didn't count the little things. Hanna's maid had just stopped asking her why she needed to replace her school books, and how so many uniforms had gotten ruined.

And now she was going to have to replaces it all in one day and get red paint out of her hair. She was about to stand up and say something but, a passing In-Su stopped her. He was actually smiling and walking with friends people who accepted him. No it was best to take her lumps and move on. Quietly she picked up her things and headed to the bath room.

If she could have cried she would have but, trivial things didn't matter. She repeated out loud, "trivial things don't matter," as she stared at her destroyed hair and clothes. Suddenly tears started to flow and she just stood there in silence crying.

A soft handkerchief being pushed into her hand mad her turn to find a short Korean girl standing next to her. "Hello," she said as she smiled up at Hannah. Then the tiny girl looked into the mirror smiling at their reflection. "Sometimes it is the trivial things that hurt the most," she said with sparkling eyes and a reassuring smile.

Quietly Hannah used the cotton cloth to get some of the sticky red paint substance off of her face. It was a futile endeavor. And after several minutes of earnestly trying she just gave up. She looked over to find the small girl still standing next to her, "thank you but, I think I got it."

"Got it?," she questioned loudly. "What you got is red paint. You're a giant, why don't you make them stop?"

"Because I can't," Hanna answered quietly.

"I thought Americans were stronger," she continued. "But, maybe you not so tough."

Huffing heavily, Hannah bent down and picked up the discarded books. "It doesn't matter."

A hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "I am Jan Di, you come with me," she said dragging Hannah with her.

"I uh…" Hannah started as she found herself being dragged through the school and to a room she had never been in.

"Guam Jan Di," a loud voice boomed out. "I have been… What are you doing?" it asked in Korean.

"What?" Jan Di answered.

"You can't just bring anyone in here." The tall curly haired man started yelling at the small girl.

"Goo Jun Pyo, she is my friend," Jan Di said with attitude.

"Aish, we are not a shelter for American Refugees and she is getting her Tomato-ness, all over." Jun Pyo continued yelling.

Hannah tried to pull away from Jan Di's grasp. "It's OK my father's car is waiting outside."

"Guam Jan Di, you have brought us an American in need of a bath," another familiar tall boy said coming out from around the pool table and inspecting Hannah. Running a finger across her cheek he pulled it away and smelled at the paint. "it's syrup and flower, with food coloring," he informed in English.

"Well then it will be easy to get out," Hanna said smiling nervously up at him.

"Jan Di your clothes won't fit her," Ji Hoo said from his perch on the couch.

"It's OK really," Hannah said finally freeing herself from Jan Di's grasp and shaking her hands at them. As she did so the old diary dropped from her open book back and fell to the ground. She was afraid to touch it covered in red syrup, and didn't know what to do. Forgetting that she had an audience she began ferociously searching through her bag for a clean kerchief dropping everything she held in the meantime.

The entire room watched as Hanna found a box of tissues and picked up the book from the floor careful not to get even the tiniest bit of red on it. "Is it a prized possession?" Jun Pyo asked in Korean.

"No, just a priceless one," Woo-bin answered staring hard at the girl.

Quietly he unwound the scarf from around his neck, took the book, carefully wrapped it, and handed it back to the tall American. "You should be more careful if it holds that much value," he said in English.

Unshed tears filled her eyes as she looked up to him gratefully. "Thank you," Hannah said bowing politely and stowing the journal back in her book bag. Quietly she began to pick up her things. Embarrassed and ready to go hide herself somewhere she was too distracted to notice that someone was helping her neatly stack her things. "I got it," she said again quietly look up at the handsome young man.

"Woo-bin, you have some extra clothes she could wear," Ji Hoo said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Woo-bin snapped his fingers and a nearby servant came and bowed before him politely. As he watched the red head re organize her many books he whispered something into the man's ear and he quickly disappeared. "Jan Di, could you…" he started.

Jan Di didn't wait for him to finish before carefully pulling the things out of the girls' arms and setting them on a nearby counter. "You come with me," she said grabbing Hannah's wrist and dragging her away.

Hannah tried to resist and terrified of leaving her precious journal behind, "wait…" she said looking at the discarded book bag.

"You're things are safe," Woo-Bin said smiling down at Hannah. It was enough and Jan Di was able to drag her away.

With a strange smile Ji-Hoo asked, "When did you're English improve?"

Woo-Bin didn't say anything, just smiled wryly before nodding to another nearby servant. "Clean the Americans things or replace whatever has been ruined, except for the book inside the scarf leave that as it is."

* * *

><p>Hannah sat in the library with Jan Di pouring over books. Their friendship had grown over the last few months and the two had shared much. Although theirs wasn't the only friendship that had blossomed, Woo-bin had also inserted himself into her life. At first it started out with him showing up in the morning offering the occasional cup of coffee, then that became a sort of ritual. That grew into his regularly walking with her between classes and now he sat with her in the library as she studied. There were also times when she had a free period and he would meet her and drag her to the F4 room. Often they would talk but sometimes the two would sit in a comfortable silence, and she was able to ask him questions about her studies into written form of Korean.<p>

So it was not surprise when he joined her and Jan Di, complaining how boring and impractical his studies had been that day. When he suddenly burst out with, "you should go on a date with me," Hannah's mouth fell open in surprise.

"What," Hannah said looking up with errant waves of hair falling into her bright green eyes.

Woo-Bin smiled at her brightly "Jun Pyo has invited us to join him and Jan Di tonight."

"What?" Both girls said in unison. Then Jan Di shook her head as if coming to her senses and quickly got up. Grabbing Woo-Bin's hand she forcibly dragged him behind her. When they were a safe distance away from the library she started screaming. "She is my friend and you won't do… do… what you normally do."

"Jan Di," Woo-Bin started softly. "It is not like that." His smile was serious. What he couldn't tell her was that he had tried with Hannah repeatedly, his usual tricks and winks only made her laugh at him, without taking him seriously. It was as if she knew he was a playboy and wanted more than his practiced seduction. Strangely enough he had already started to drop the charms and was really genuine with her. He always found talking to her entertaining, especially when she smiled, and he found it easy to make her smile. He wanted to spend more time with her. So much so that he hadn't been on another date in over two weeks.

"It better be or you're dead," Jan Di said pounding on his chest and leaving in a huff.

Woo Bin smiled broadly he could see why Jun Pyo loved her so much she was like a tiny general fearless when protecting the ones she cared for. What she didn't realize was that, this time, he would be the one protecting Hannah. Still smiling he fallowed the fierce woman back to the library. "So, how about it," he asked sliding back into the seat across from the confused looking redhead.

"Uh," Hannah said still confused. She wanted to, she really did Woo-Bin was cute, smart, funny, but, he was a playboy and she didn't want to get caught up in that. "I uh,… I" she stuttered.

"Good then," Woo-Bin said standing up looking down at her. The sun was streaming in all around her making her skin glow softly and setting her hair on fire. He wanted to run his fingers though it to see if it was as soft as he imagined. "I will pick you up at six," he said still smiling down at her.

"But, I… Wait how do you know where I live?" Hannah yelled after him.

"He just knows things," Jan Di said in reply.

"I haven't been on a date before, and this is going to be a disaster." Hannah said looking after Woo-Bin.

"They usually are," Jan Di confirmed going back to her work.

* * *

><p>Hanna stood in front of a mirror in her large bedroom. She looked completely different than she did in her school uniform. Her personal maid, stood next to her with tear filled eyes. "I bet you look just like your mother," Chun-nee Wu said. She had worked for the Du'Pont family since their first arrival in Korea and she had come to love the girl. They had all watched her grow into a beautiful woman but, tonight it was as if she blossomed into something new. "I am sorry your father couldn't see you but he told me to take some pictures," she said producing a camera.<p>

"You told him?" Hanna asked astounded. "What did he say?" she asked almost afraid there would be no answer. The relationship with her father was a strained one. Especially, since the death of her stepmother.

"Yes, and he is very sorry he had to miss it," Mrs. Wu said smiling at the young woman and clicking some pictures. It was her job to not only look after the girl but to make sure her father was aware of everything she did. When he found out who the date was with, there was an extended silence before he said, "Make sure Jon Lee is the one that fallows them." He wasn't the type of man to tell his daughter who she could be friends with but, he would make sure she was safe. Especially after the incident with Isuel, he wouldn't allow another of his family members to be hurt.

"Han-noo you look really pretty," In-Su said coming into her room and flopping onto a nearby couch.

Hannah had to admit that she did. The capped sleeved, rousched, short green dress fit her beautifully. Its soft fabric hugged her curves and swayed beautifully just above her knees. The light color offset the creaminess of her skin and was a perfect contrast to her bright red hair. The fiery locks had been pulled back into loos wrap that ended in curls tumbling down the nape of her neck. Although she was unsure about the black fold over ankle boots it all somehow worked. She was certain that Chun-nee had chosen the boots for her because they seemed more her style.

Her mother's Italian broach had been pinned to a green ribbon that matched her dress as a makeshift choker. Flower shaped emerald hair pins that had belonged to her beloved step mother, decorated one side of her flaming locks. If felt like she was carrying both women with her on such an important occasion, and somehow, it calmed her nerves.

The subtle ringing of the doorbell fallowed by the quick steps of the butler told her that Woo-Bin was there. For unknown reasons her palms began to sweat. Wiping them together nervously she took one last look at the mirror, just before In-Su handed her a fitted black coat with long flared sleeves. "Thank you," Hanna whispered quietly before she gently kissed him on his forehead. Smiling at the smudge her lipstick left. She wiped it away, before saying, "I will wave from the driveway if you watch out the window."

"Ok, Han-noo," In-Su said, "but, if he is a jerk I don't care who finds out I am your brother I will make sure he feels pain."

"When did you grow up?" Hanna asked rubbing his head before turning to leave.

Whatever Woo Bin had been expecting he had not expected the woman that now walked down the large staircase in front of him. He had the sensation of time passing by in slow motion as the vision of pale beauty made her way toward him. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he was still at a loss for words but not so dumbfounded that he didn't help her with her jacket. Finally finding his voice he smiled, "you look very pretty."

Hannah almost returned the comment before she remembered it wasn't good to call a guy pretty. "Thank you," said thinking he didn't look so bad himself. He wore a long black leather jacket that made him seem broader. Underneath he wore dark grey vest and pants with a cream colored shirt opened at the collar. Because of the heals she wore she was right at eye level with him and when he stepped away from her for an instant she found herself looking directly into dark brown eyes. They were soft, full of kindness, and her heart stated beating wildly.

The spell was broken when he asked, "ready?" Motioning with one hand he pushed her toward the door with the other. Hanna was so nervous she almost forgot to wave up at In-Su before he helped her into the car.

Hannah sat next to Jan Di and across from Woo-Bin at a formal table in one of Jun Pyo's many hotel restaurant's. Not only was the food excellent but she was having a great time. Being with the small Korean girl had made things less tense and on top of that her date had been more than charming. She had to mentally shake herself more than once to remind herself that he was a well-practiced playboy.

They were nearly done with their meal when a very angry and familiar presence approached. "Does your dad know you eat dinner with Korean Gang members," a tall American was asking.

Woo Bin stiffened, but before he could say anything he watched Hanna transform from a gentle kitten to a ferocious tiger. "Does your dad know what an ass hole you are?" she said leaning back and looking at him. Justin was the torment from her previous school. Sons of base commanders were arrogant jerks and he was the worst she had ever encountered. For some reason he had taken to pursuing her and torturing In-Su. Because it was a school for military children her father could do little influence the behavior of the spoiled son. But off the American base the playing field was in her favor. The bases newest Commander may have control over that tiny area but, he didn't have control over diplomatic issues and his realm ended there.

"Do you kiss your daddy with that mouth or did you learn it from your criminal friends?" Justin asked with a sneer putting his hands in his pockets looking down his nose at everyone sitting at the table.

Folding her arms across her chest, she looked up at Justin and said, "Actually my dad taught me the word ass hole. I heard him use it when he was referring to you."

Woo Bin was amazed. He had not seen this side of the American and had no idea she had this much tenacity. In fact she was so angry right now her cheeks were red and her eyes sparked green warning flares at the American intruder. Though he was embarrassed at his secret being revealed so rudely he was curious to see exactly what Hannah would do.

Justin began, "I serou…"

"Ass hole," Hanna interrupted.

"Yo…"

"Ass hole," Hanna repeated again.

"I'm gon…" Justin tried again.

'Ass hole," Hanna continued.

"You stu…" Justin started getting loud

"Ass hole," she said loudly, standing to face the brown haired bratty son. The sudden appearance of a small Japanese man put a stop to the conversation. Hannah just stared at Justin angrily daring him to try and pull something.

"Miss Rose, is there a problem?" Jon Lee asked letting his young mistress know that she had assistance if she needed it.

"Justin was just leaving," Hannah said calmly never taking her green eyes from his. It was her way of defying and standing up to him. They were no longer on a military base and he had no right intrude into her life or boss her around. In a huff, Justin turned and left and the redhead couldn't help herself, "ass hole," she sang after him. Before she turned to the table, "Excuse me," she said politely stepping away from the table pulling Mr. Lee with her.

Jun Pyo was smiling broadly at Win Boo, who now looked extremely concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She is the daughter of a prominent American diplomat whose sole purpose for being here is to negotiate the release of hostages from hostile territories, he is well respected. There is no way her family is going to let me in the front door after this," Woo Bin said barely able to keep the embarrassment from his face. Not realizing that Hannah had returned until he had finished his statement. He looked even more embarrassed and squirmed in his chair uncomfortably. Then he remembered that she barely spoke Korean and probably didn't know what he said anyway.

The rest of the meal went by without incident but, the lightened mood had been ruined and Hannah as hard as she tried could not bring a smile to Woo-Bin's lips. Their next stop was a private viewing at Ji Hoo's museum. He had a new collection of art that was set to open in two days and they were invited to be the first to see it. Jun Pyo and Jan Di had slipped away and were playfully arguing in another part of the room.

Hannah stood next to a still, very quiet, Woo-Bin. "Do you know who Salvador Dali is?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Woo Bin answered flatly.

"Did you know despite being extremely famous, he was known to cover himself in feces and chase after his wife. And, he would go months without bathing. You do bathe right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, wondering at her questioning.

"Vangoe cut off his own ear, in a fit of madness" Hannah, looked over at Woo Bin and gently brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and asked, "I hope you aren't planning on cutting off yours?"

"This is a strange conversation," Woo Bin looked into her face with clear confusion.

"Andy Warhol liked to make his friends watch gay porn while drugged out of their minds. I really hope you're not into that?" Hannah asked with a wry smile.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Woo Bin said almost angrily as he turned away.

"But, people with money spend millions on art, showing it off, as if it was some magical status symbol. My Dad once took me to this friend's house that loved showing his 'collection'." Hannah said raising her hand and making the quotation sign in the air. "He talked about it for hours and how his family had been collecting priceless heirlooms. He thought it made him important. Me and my dad had a good laugh at him. The fool based his status on the folly of madness. Yep, that is what people who want status are into, insanity."

Woo Bin turned his head to find her green eyes staring hard at him. "Pretentious people just skim the surface for appearance sake. I would rather you didn't cut off your ear, cover yourself in poop, or do something equally insane, so that you could be accepted by the short sighted. At that point I would be laughing _at_ you. I may feel bad later but, laughing _at_ you any ways," Hannah finished smiling broadly.

"How did you know?" Woo Bin asked mystified.

"Mr. Lee told me when I told him who I was going out with." Hannah answered still smiling. "But, my reasons for almost changing my mind have nothing to do with who your family is or what they do or do not do."

Woo-bin gently reached up and tucked an errant fiery strand behind her ear. "Then what were they?" Hannah shook her head no response. He found it strange that she would accept the worst parts of him and question something else. Truly this American was a strange creature. A brilliant smile split his face and he had the notion that he wanted to kiss the red head. All he had to do was lean in a couple of inches and their lips would touch. Slowly he started moving forward wondering at her taste.

"Woo-Bin," Jun Pyo's loud voice boomed as he came storming at the pair dragging Jan Di behind him.

Woo bin breathed out heavily when he turned to his friends. Frustration tinged his voice when he barked "what?"

Outside three very jealous women watched the scene through the large open window with peaked interest. "Oh my Gawd," Ginger said furious. "We can't let another of the F4 fall. It is time to destroy the American." Grabbing the hands of her two best friends she stormed off to plot against Hannah.

* * *

><p>Three days later Hannah sat alone in the library diligently working and oblivious to the world around her. It had been hard to concentrate since her date with Woo Bin, because he was all she could think about. It had made her life more difficult. Now she lived for those moments when she would see him again. Thankfully he wasn't here so she was finally able to focus her mind on her studies.<p>

Hannah was so oblivious she felt a pair of lips touch her cheek close to her mouth before she realized someone was there. Looking up she expected to find Woo-Bin standing over her and was more than shocked when she was faced with a Korean she didn't recognize. "How dare you?" she screamed before scooping up a heavy book and swinging him.

He ducked at the last minute and laughed as he ran away saying something about 'easy American's' in Korean. Hannah stood looking after him fuming. "No I am not," she yelled after the stranger. It took her some time to calm down and even after she did she didn't feel like studying. Slamming her many books into a pile she headed for the lunch room in search of coffee.

The hallways were filled with students who seemed to be openly gawking at her. It was more so than usual and Hannah had that impending sense of something about to go really bad. She didn't have to wait long to find out. When she entered the lunch room the large TV had a picture of her being kissed by the strange Korean. Bold letters posted above it read, "Easy American." Everyone in the room looked from her to the TV and started staring angrily.

"Does Woo Bin Sunbae know you're a slut?" Ginger asked in English. Her look was absolutely predatory, and she stared at Hannah as if her dinner had just been caught.

Hannah's embarrassment turned to rage and her temper took over her common sense. Reaching for the closest object she picked up a chair and swung it at the large TV. Screams erupted around her as it shattered into a hundred plastic pieces. With I calm she didn't feel she reached down picked up her books and left the lunch room. "Bitchy ass girls," she said under her breath, realizing she had been the victim of a vicious plot.

Blindly she headed for her locker and found her path blocked by a very angry looking Woo Bin. "What did you do?" he asked beyond his ability to reason. When he had gotten the text a jealous rage like he had never known had taken hold.

"I didn't DO anything," Hannah shrieked reigniting her temper.

Woo Bin pulled out his cell phone and flashed her the text he had received, with a picture of her being kissed. "Pictures don't lie," he said in barely understandable English, his rage was so overpowering.

"They don't tell the whole truth either," Hannah yelled now surrounded by several students at the high school.

"Your just a sloppy piece of American trash," Woo Bin said turning on his heal.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?" Hanna shot back without thinking. For a moment Woo Bin paused, his back facing her. He stood there so long she thought he would say something in retort but he just kept going leaving her alone with hundreds of jeering eyes. Quietly and with a sinking heart she made her way to her locker, stowed her books, and headed to her next class.

Hannah hoped that would be the end of it but knew it wouldn't be. Knowing it wouldn't be over didn't prepare her for what would happen next. On her way into school the fallowing morning she walked into the front hall with the giant TV painted with her brother's picture. In clear English it said above it 'American half breed.' Her temper reached new heights as she looked around her at the evil faces now staring at her. Ginger strolled up to her and casually said. "Woo Bin isn't the only one that doesn't like American lies."

Hannah couldn't think all she knew was that In-Su was in trouble. Bullies were cruel and they would go after him just to prove a point. She dropped her books and ran looking for him. So intent on finding him she ran over Woo Bin and Yi Jung in her search. The former still felt the sharp pains of hurt by the perceived betrayal but, something was really wrong and he couldn't help but fallow the girl. A gathering crowd was just behind as he headed after her.

It was worse that she feared when, Hannah reached In-Su's locker. No less than five boys were taking turns delivering punches as a junior Korean girl looked on crying begging them to stop. Something inside her snapped and she charged, screaming in perfect Korean, "I will kill you all."

Woo Bin had no idea a woman could be so merciless. Hannah had turned back into the tigress he had had a glimpse of previously and she was hunting her enemy with precision. She landed the first strike before the boy even knew she was there. The kick she threw was nearly lethal and rendered him immediately unconscious. The others now aware that she had joined the fray surrounded her and attacked. They didn't' have a chance.

As one went after her she neatly sidestepped shoving another to the ground with her shoulder and quickly turning to slam the first into the lockers hard enough to split his head open. A swift punch to the face of the second while he lay on the ground ensured that he stayed there. One of the two remaining opponents turned to run away, aware that Hannah was well trained in the art of fighting. She showed no mercy when she quickly snatched a book from a nearby student and aimed it at him. It hit the back of his head with deadly accuracy. Without waiting she turned on the fifth one and kicking him in his ribs with such force he stumbled backward. Still relentless in her fury, she landed two more blows on his jaw and watched satisfied as he too fell to the floor. Woo Bin had never met anyone as relentless as himself but, the redhead certainly was.

Without a word, Hanna went over to her brother and helped him to his feet. "American's don't have any honor when it comes to fighting for what we will protect," she announced in Korean. "You touch him again there won't be enough money or power in the world to protect you from me." Silently she left with her bloodied younger brother leaning on her shoulder and the quietly crying girl fallowing behind them.

"Woo Bin, are you sure you're willing to let her go so easily," Yi Jung said looking at his friend closely.

"I don't want a loose woman," Woo Bin replied angrily.

For a moment Yi Jung just stared at his friend dumbfounded. "But I thought you had a rule? He asked. "Loose women don't want relationships," he clarified.

"I don't' want a relationship with a loose woman," Woo-bin defined ignoring the expression on his best friends face.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes and smiled before asking, "how many times have we stopped that assumption from being made about Guam Jan Di? Do you really think that she is loose?"

"I need to find out," Woo Bin said before he stormed off leaving Yi Jung smiling after him.

* * *

><p>Hannah and In-Su didn't return to school for two days. Woo Bin had spent his time during her absence to hunt down the student in the picture on his cell phone. The kid literally pissed his pants when he cornered him. "It was just a joke," he screamed tears rolling down his cheeks as he shacked with fear.<p>

"You think that's funny." He shoved the kid against the wall with such force it knocked the wind out of him. "I think it's funny when I squash bugs," he said before kicking the kid in the jaw and leaving.

Things were quiet after that until Hannah returned. Walking hand in arm with her younger brother when they came back to Shinwa, they seemed the happy pair. Woo Bin watched from above as the red head strolled in proudly with In-Su at her side and a junior girl named Yeong with them. Sources had confirmed that the boy was in fact her Korean half-brother. He needed to go to her and apologize, he needed to go to her and explain, he just needed to go to her.

"You should go talk to her," Yi Jung offered knowingly from beside him.

"She is going to be angry," Woo Bin said.

"That never stopped Jun Pyo from facing Jan Di. Have you learned nothing?" he said patting his friend on the shoulder. As the two watched Hannah disappear into the recesses of the school, he considered how he would approach her.

* * *

><p>Hannah was quietly translating her journal when she sensed Woo Bin's presence. She didn't bother to look up when he slid into the seat across from her. There was really nothing left to say between them and he was a playboy any way. It was a sickening double standard.<p>

Woo Bin had gone over a million things to say but, when he couldn't think of anything. Instead he casually asked, "You speak Korean?" he asked in the afore mentioned language.

"You assumed I didn't?" Hannah countered without looking up.

"I didn't know, and didn't want to embarrass you by asking," Woo Bin admitted.

"Cause you didn't want to cause a scene," she asked in English slamming the books she was holding closed. Standing she started to gather her things her bright tresses flowing with her movements.

"I am sorry Hanna Rose," Woo Bin said softly.

His soft voice took all the brashness out of her movements and Hannah looked up to find dark soft brown eyes carefully considering her. It was impossible to stay mad at him and she wasn't so sure she wanted too. "I don't speak it fluently. I can't read or write it and what I know, I learned from my 'Oma', so I am sure the syntax is bad." She admitted sitting back down. "I am much more fluent in Latin and Japanese," she said in Korean.

"You continually surprise me Hannah Rose," Woo Bin said smiling broadly at her.

"I'm Sorry," Hannah said softly.

"It's a good thing," Woo Bin said getting up and leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Hannah was running through her house with a giant bag of potato chips yelling at the top of her lungs, "It's almost time, hurry up In-Su. We're going to miss the opening." Sprinting from the kitchen she headed toward her bed chambers. Sliding to a stop she said aloud, "crap I forgot the soda." Turning back around she headed back toward the kitchen. There was a loud crashing sound, before she came running back out again she turned long enough to say, "Sorry Mrs. Wu, I will clean it up after the show," before she had a chance to run again she hit something hard dropping the large bag of chips and six pack of soda.<p>

"Woo Bin, Senior," Hannah said dumbfounded at finding him standing in the middle of her hallway being sprayed with the soda that she had just dropped. It was covering his perfectly dressed form. Tonight, he wore black trousers with a dark red leather jacket and the collar of a light green shirt peeking through. It was hard not to stare.

"I came to see if… But, it you had plans," Woo-Bin said stepping back from the spray of soda.

Hannah looked at him with a half-smile playing across her face. Dimples peeked out and she had a hard time not laughing. "This is what we usually do on Friday night, I am really boring."

Hannah stood before him wearing light pink sweat pants and a sleeveless deep cut t-shirt. If he didn't know better he would say she was going to a pajama party. Her hair was pulled back into two loose pig tails and for some reason, he had never seen any woman looks so beautiful. Woo Bin was trapped by her smile and found himself doing the same. "I apologize I won't interrupt a tradition," he said turning to leave.

"If you promise not to make fun you can come," Hannah offered quickly in English and then repeating in Korean, "I mean you can't make fun if you come."

"I wouldn't dare," Woo Bin responded in English still smiling down at her.

"Han-noo it's starting, hurry!" In-Su yelled from within the recesses of the house.

"We're coming," Hannah yelled back as she grabbed Woo Bin by the hand, scooped up the bag of potato chips, and headed back toward the kitchen. Dexterously she jumped over a pile of knocked over bins as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out another six pack of soda and handed it to the still smiling Korean. Grabbing his hand again she started running dragging him with her. They sprinted up a large stair case, down a long hallway, and rounded a corner. At the end was a large open set of double doors where In-Su could be seen sitting on an over-stuffed cream colored couch.

"Han-no…" he stopped when he saw who she had drug in behind her.

"Woo Bin, Senior is going to watch too Ok?" she said cheerfully plopping down on the couch next to her brother.

"Yo, yo, Whats up?", Woo bin said in English offering his fist in the masculine sign of male bonding. In-Su responded in kind even if it was somewhat uncertain.

"OK, but you still lost last week, and because you have company doesn't mean you get a pass," In-Su staid sternly at Hannah.

Hannah slammed the bag of chips on the table in front of her and said, "fine." But, I still say the captain is a good guy. If you lose, next week it's your turn."

"Nope he's bad, but oh oh its starting," he said pointing to the TV.

Standing up Hanna crossed the thick plush carpet and stood next to the TV. When the cartoon intro began she started singing and jumping around wildly to it. Woo Bin couldn't look away she swayed and jumped excitedly while singing the lyrics in perfect Japanese. Her voice was more than passible it was pitch perfect and if she wasn't goofing around it would be pretty. No sooner had she begun, then it was over and he wished she hadn't stopped.

"Do you ever watch this show?" she was asking as she handed him a can of cold soda, sitting on the sofa next to him.

"No, I just know of it. I thought it was a kid's show," he admitted.

"No way," Hannah said and she proceeded to go on a long dissertation explaining the plot up to the point at which they were. Woo Bin didn't understand much because she was talking so fast, but he was really starting to appreciate her expressions and the dimples that continually peaked through.

"Sh," In-Su interrupted, "they are talking about the traitor captain."

Woo Bin spent the next half an hour quietly watching the girl next to him as she ate her potato chips, drank soda, and occasionally looked over at him smiling. When he finally took a moment to look around it his surroundings he was surprised to find himself in her bed room, or one of three that was. She had three very large adjoining rooms. All the way in the back was a very comfortable looking bed made up with a light green comforter with a bamboo pattern and very large pillows. The second room was easier to see and it was floor to ceiling book shelves with a large desk offset to one side and a long table on the other. It too was piled high with books. The last room was the one they occupied. It also had many book cases but those were full of movies, DVD's, and what looked like kids toys. Some of them were figurines of the cartoon the three sat watching. Again she had managed to surprise him.

"I told you he was a good guy," Hannah screeched standing over her brother, shaking he finger at him.

"He betrayed the military and killed someone in order to gain position," In-Su argued.

"The world isn't black and white like that, besides he did it because he was one of the first to see how really bad, the really bad guy was. He also knew that if not him than no-one would have a chance to defeat him and he realized that the military is sometimes bad because they let their own rape and kill and experiment blindly. And, he really did it for love." Hannah was saying in a rush with a pouty look on her face.

"Ah gross, I am leaving you sound like a sickening girl," In-Su said storming out of the room.

"That doesn't mean you don't get out of it next week it's your turn for snacks and I want peanut butter pretzels and Dr Pepper," Hannah yelled after him.

"Yeah, Yeah, I will talk to Mrs. Wu," In-Su yelled back.

"Oh Crap Mrs. Wu," Hannah said grabbing the half full bag of chips and remainder of the full soda. "Could you," she asked pointing to the empty ones and dashed out of the room.

Woo Bin fallowed her back out into the main hallway and stopped next to her, "they already cleaned it up," she said with dismay.

"Aren't they your servants," Woo Bin asked. "Isn't it their job," he continued still confused.

"Yes and no," Hannah continued worriedly as she headed back to the kitchen. Flipping on the light a pristine room welcomed her with no sign of the earlier mess. "Mrs. Wu," she whined loudly, "I said I would get it."

Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin when an older lady came into the room and said, "I thought the young Miss Rose would like to take her new friend into the garden." Silently she stepped forward and took the half eaten bag of chips and soda cans from them then gently motioned for the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wu. Oh, and in case In-Su forgets its peanut butter pretzels and Dr Pepper next week." Gently she bent over and kissed the woman on her aging cheek.

"Yes, Miss," the lady responded patting Hannah on her hand. "Now don't keep the young master waiting."

Hannah turned to Woo Bin smiling brightly and asked, "would you like to see an American version of a Korean garden?"

* * *

><p>The cool night rushed around Hannah as she slowly walked with Woo Bin in down the lighted path of their garden. It was late spring so everything was in full bloom and fragrant. "My mom was from South Georgia and she said that was the one thing she missed most about home. The way the flowers bloomed in the spring," she explained quietly.<p>

"I thought your mother was Korean," Woo Bin asked. The file he had been given didn't have much information the Du'Pont servants were a tight lipped bunch. All he really knew was that her dad was a diplomat that specialized in negotiating hostage crisis and on the top 50 list of the richest Americans. Her mother was a very beautiful sister of a South Korean diplomat. Now he understood why her servants couldn't be bought, they loved her.

"My real mother died the day I was born, from an aneurism. My stepmom was Korean, but she was like a mom to me," Hannah explained.

"What happened to her?" Woo Bin asked.

"She… She was murdered," Hannah replied quietly and stepped away from him. Wrapping herself in her arms, she shivered at the cool of the night air. A heavy jacket being slid around her filled her with more than one kind of warmth. "Thank you," she said softly looking up at him.

"Which one is your favorite?," he asked nodding to the flowers and distracting her with a change of subject.

"This way," she said inviting him to fallow and led him further into the beautifully lit garden. "I like pretty much anything that is light pink or bright orange but, my favorite is this over hear." As they fallowed a bricked path the most intoxicating fragrance he had ever smelt started filling the air and it got stronger as they approached a group of bushes with small white flowers. "It isn't a flower but, a bush and at night when I open my window the scent fills my room. For some reason it makes me think of both of my moms. My Oma used to pick it carrying the smell around the house with her, but my mom is the one that insisted they be planted."

"What is it," Woo Bin asked bending over the plant inhaling its sweet musky scent.

"It's called a 'Tea Olive.' My dad says it is what all woman smell like, sweet with a strong undercurrent of musky mystery."

"Your father is right," Woo Bin admitted plucking a groping of leaves filled with blooming flowers. Hannah took it from his hand and gently placed it in his shirt breast pocket, carefully smoothing down the shirt. Without thinking he reached up and grabbed that pale hand and slowly brought it to his lips.

Hannah looked up at Woo Bin with the warmth of his hand surrounding hers and the touch of his lips against the back of her wrist. Electricity surged through her and she was frozen in place looking into his Asian features and soft brown eyes. Pulling her hand away from his lips, he carefully leaned in and gently pressed them against hers.

Woo Bin expected Hanna's lips to be soft but, they went beyond that. They were satiny, sweet, and alluring. He had never considered kissing an American before and he had the flashing sensation of not wanting to kiss anyone else ever again. For an instant he pulled away, but couldn't stay away and was gently pressing his mouth to hers again.

Hannah's heart was beating so loudly it drowned out any thoughts in her head. The electricity that sparked from her hand had now surged into storms of lightning that emanated from her lips. Woo Bin continued caressing them, making her want more. His tongue tentatively licked at her bottom lip and she slightly opened her mouth allowing him access.

It was like tasting a rare sweet nectar that had come from a rare flower in a secret garden and Woo Bin didn't want it to end. He slowly continued exploring her mouth as his hand wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. The softness of her voluptuous figure matched the sweetness of her mouth. A hissing sound erupted into the night and the next thing he knew Hannah was grabbing his hand and running back toward her house. They weren't quick enough because half way there, showers of water covered them and by the time they made it inside they were both dripping wet.

"I forgot about the sprinklers," she said smiling up at him with moistened flames stuck to her head. "and now I have ruined your jacket," she said pulling sopping coat from her shoulders.

"A noble sacrifice," Woo Bin smiled down at her.

"Miss Rose you have another visitor," Mr. Lee said coming up to them and bowing politely.

"I…" she said looking confused, because she only had one other friend and she was certain Jan Di, worked on Saturday. "Who?"

"I know she's here, she's always here," a loud voice was yelling. "Tell Hannah that Justin Hendrix is waiting on her."

"I believe…" Mr. Lee started.

"I will take care of it," Hannah said storming into the main hallway with Woo Bin fallowing closely on her heels.

"What the hell is this," he yelled at seeing the two of them together. "Now you're inviting them into your house."

"Get out," Hannah said simply not wanting or willing to listen.

At that moment In-Su appeared at the top of the stairs, "Hannah did you…" he froze terrified looking at his bully.

"Squint," Justin saluted, "it's been a long time." There was an evil sneer on his face that still reflected in his eyes when he turned back to Hannah. He let out a Yell of surprise when her fist made contact with his jaw and with such force he stumbled backwards. "I am telling my father," he warned.

"You can tell the president of the united states for all I care, but make sure to give him this message for me." Hannah warned, "ass holes will never be welcome in my house. Now, GET OUT!"

"You stupid Bitch," he said coming at her with his hand rose as if to slap her. Hanna didn't back down, but then she didn't have too. Woo Bin caught the hand and twisted Justin's arm around behind him and shoved him forward. He lost his footing and fell hard on the floor. Scrambling, he quickly got up, pointing at him, "you're going to regret that squint."

"Mr. Hendrix, I believe you have been told to leave my house," a fifth and very powerful voice interjected as more men filled the front hallway. "Mr. Lee, see to it." He said staring hard at his dripping daughter.

"I am sorry Mr. Du'Pont, sir but my dad. He…" Justin started contritely.

"I am well aware of what your dad wants and tell him I am much too busy for petty issues. Especially ones that are centered around a self-involved hoodlum." The towering man answered with authority as he came to stand over the teenage boy.

Woo Bin had seen many Americans before but Mr. Du'Pont had a presence that was intimidating. It was ferocious, certain, and no one could argue with it. There was no doubt that it was Hannah's father his hair was the same red as her even if it was speckled with grey and a little faded because of age. "Mr. Lee," he prompted and the small man moved to stand next to Justin.

"If you will come this way young master," Mr. Lee bowed slightly motioning toward the door. Justin left without further protest, with the man fallowing closely behind, making sure he didn't cause any more problems.

Ryan Du'Pont stepped further into the room and looked at the tall Korean standing next to his daughter. "You must be Song Woo Bin," he said with perfect Korean.

* * *

><p>"I mean her dad is scarier than your witchy mom, my dad, and an angry panda all mixed together," Woo Bin explained to his three best friends.<p>

"What did he say after that," Ji Hoo asked smiling because not many people intimidated Woo Bin.

"He just told Hannah to make sure that she saw me out," Woo Bin said looking confused. For a moment he looked thoughtful and then pulled a barely withered twig from the inside of his coat pocket. Scent filled the room and he smiled at the memory of Hannah kissing him.

"What is that," Yi Jung asked snatching the stem away from his friend.

"Hannah, gave it to me," he replied punching him hard in the arm and taking it back. "It smells like her," he said absently as he breathed in deeply.

Jun Pyo smiled a broad knowing smile at the rest of the group that sat around him. "I think things are about to get interesting again. It is a shame I have to go to the U.S."

* * *

><p>Mr. Lee let Woo Bin into Hannah's house with a polite bow and stopped in the front hallway staring at him. There was a passing thought that another well to do house would have a butler named Mr. Lee, but then he had the feeling the china man was more than what he appeared. "Miss Rose, will be just a moment. If you wish to wait, you may fallow me," he said in hushed tone.<p>

"I'll wait," Woo Bin said fallowing the small servant. He was led into a very comfortable formal sitting area. The room was also ceiling to floor books, "this family must like books," he said a loud before taking a seat. Mrs. Wu came in just after Mr. Lee left with a tray of tea and fruit, smiling up at him, before she quietly left.

The house was quiet, too quiet, it made Woo Bin uncomfortable. He stood up and walked over to the many books and began perusing their titles. There were many volumes in English, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, French, Italia, and languages he didn't even know existed. Then a subtle noise got his attention. It wasn't even a noise really just a sense of the echo from a sound. Peering out of the room he found the rest of the house empty. The muffled sound came again and he decided to fallow it.

Past the garden entrance there was a long hallway and as Woo Bin stepped into the hallway the muffled sounds turned into something he knew all too well. Someone was fighting. With lightning speed he headed for the doors at the end of the hall, slammed the open, and took on a defensive stance. Hannah stood in the middle of the room with a surprised look on her face. She was wearing well fitted work-out clothes and covered in sweat. The man standing opposite her was another servant he hadn't met before. He was also wearing a master's Gi.

"Woo Bin," Hannah panted out heavily.

"I am sorry Miss Rose, I left the young master to wait for you," Mr. Lee said coming in behind Woo Bin.

"It's OK," Hannah said removing a pair of gloves before turning to her teacher and bowing reverently. "We were done," she said making her way to leave the room. Stopping in front of Woo Bin she continued, "If you give me a minute I will shower and be right back." Flashing him her dimples she bounced out of the room.

Hannah found Woo Bin standing in the garden next to the large grouping of tea olive. It amazed her how he could always be so impeccably dressed today he wore tweed green jacket over a light yellow shirt, with khaki pants. He always smelled good too, "do you always dress like a Korean super model?"

"Do you always allow your masters to train you so roughly?" Woo Bin countered looking over at her. Now she wore a form fitting pair of jeans with a white see through shirt with another spaghetti strapped shirt underneath. It showed off her delicate skin that was now marred with dark bruises. Flaming curls had been tamed into a high pony tail, so even the bruise on her jaw line was clearly visible. Anger welled up inside him and he couldn't stop it. Stepping closer, he glowered down at her before continuing, "what are you doing? War craft is not…"

"Oh no," Hannah said backing away from him, temper starting to flare. "You say something stupid about women being delicate creatures and not able to fight I am likely to kick you," she started in English.

"They are," Woo Bin said in Korean still looking at her heavily bruised skin. "When a daughter is born that responsibility falls to her family, failing that it goes to her servants, and after she gets older the responsibility then goes to her husband…"

Hannah kicked him hard in the upper thigh with the instep of her foot, "You sexist pig," she yelled in English. "You can't protect someone effectively all the time. Isn't it better that a woman have the confidence and ability to protect herself… because, when her 'family' fails to protect her and she can't protect herself… it will get her killed."

Woo Bin was able to block the next kick but, he was surprised at her power and how precise she was. "Hannah…"he started but she didn't' give him a chance to finish before she threw punch, again he blocked it. "But your covered in bruises," he said commandeering her arm and carefully twisting it around behind her, forcing her body next to his. If her attempts to hit him hadn't been less than half-hearted, he was certain she would be a well matched challenge for him.

Finding herself in Woo Bin's strong hold, sent electricity through her again, but didn't stop the temper. "Part of training is getting hit. How would I be able to face an opponent if I was afraid of taking one of their blows," she spat at him.

"You shouldn't be fighting," Woo Bin countered, aware that something more was going on inside Hannah's mind.

"You shouldn't be here," Hannah said pulling away from him. "Mr. Lee!" she yelled. The little man appeared as if by magic. "Song Woo Bin, will be leaving now, see him safely out," she said without turning looking at him and left the two men standing there.

* * *

><p>"She trains with a master? Well that explains her ability," Yi Jung said from his place across the table from his friend. "We both saw her. That kind of technique takes years of training. If you think about it, it makes sense," he said picking up some food and plopping it in his mouth.<p>

"Not only does she train, if I had to fight her, it would fairly matched battle," Woo Bin admitted shoving food into his own mouth.

Yi Jung stopped eating and stared at his friend in shock. "You're serious. Do American fathers let their daughters do that?"

"Not according to Chief. He says that most American women want to get married and have babies. They are a lot like Korean ones in that regard," Woo Bin observed.

"I don't think you should give up," Yi Jung stated. "If she is what you say, and does what you say, then American or not, she may be…"

"I know," Woo Bin said throwing his chopsticks down on the table.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat in the library, quietly practicing writing her basic characters in Korean when Jan Di, plopped down in the chair across from her. "I can't believe graduation is here," the small girl was saying.<p>

"I know, but I am looking forward to the break," Hannah said absently.

"Still haven't talked to Woo Bin?" Jan Di asked changing the subject.

"I don't know what to say," Hannah admitted looking up at the girl "I mean I am not going to change and him asking me too means that he can't accept me."

"I don't think it is that," Jan Di explained. "I think it is hard to see someone you care for getting hurt even if it is training."

"What?" Hannah said looking up at her friend. "He cares? I mean he likes lots of girls, I mean I'm just... I mean it doesn't matter any more."

"People can grow for the better, especially if they have encouragement," Jan Di said smiling at her. "You should go talk to him."

* * *

><p>Hannah was making her way toward the F4 meeting rooms when she rounded a corner and literally ran into the person she was looking for. "Woo Bin," she said losing her breath as he reached out to steady her.<p>

"Hannah Rose," he replied in return, looking down into her sparkling green eyes.

Pulling away quickly, she stood staring hard at his throat. "I uh, I…" she stopped at a loss for words. "I brought you this," she said producing a twig of blooming tea olive wrapped together with a light pink rose.

The fragrant flower filled the hall they were standing in. "Hannah Rose, I am sorry," Woo Bin admitted, 'but, not for wanting to protect you. I couldn't ever be sorry for that," he said softly taking the flowers from her.

"I… Uh," Hannah began. But words still failed her as she looked into soft brown eyes and slightly smiling features. "I…" The gentle caress of his fingers trailing down the side of her face distracted her.

"I have to leave for a day to go to a meeting but, tomorrow night is peanut butter pretzels and Dr Pepper right?" Woo Bin asked brushing an errant strand of hair from her speckled green eyes. "I will see you then," he finished. Tucking the flower in the breast pocket of his jacket, he smiled down at her before leaving her standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Gawd," Ginger gasped in horror at witnessing the encounter. "Can you believe the fat American tomato has forgotten her place," she asked stepping from her hiding place with an angry sneer on her face.<p>

"We can't let another member of our F4 be lost," Miranda said fallowing her lead.

"What are you going to do Ginger?" Sunny asked.

"Destroy her," Ginger answered vehemently.

* * *

><p>"What is this symbol?" Hannah asked Jan Di producing the old diary with her step mothers writing. The two sat at a back table in the library with a pile of books between them.<p>

"It means 'precious gift'" she answered. Looking at the old book, "I can help you, if you want," Jan Di offered.

"I want to learn it myself," Hanna explained. Taking the book back from Jan Di she explained. "This was the journal my mother wrote in before I was born. It talks about how she felt, what she was going through, and things she wanted to remember to tell me when I grew up. She died before she had the chance so this is all I have of what she wanted to say. Then, my stepmom found the book and asked if she could write in it too. I am glad I said yes, because these pages are hers. I miss her," Hannah said stopping and looking away as if her mind had just left the planet.

"I see," Jan Di said smiling at her brightly. "A priceless possession," she repeated gently squeezing Hannah's hand.

Hannah looked at her friend and smiled, "one of many," she said producing a tiny pink flower. It had been left in her locker by Woo Bin. Placing it inside the journal on the page she was working on she started to get up. "I have to get going," she said as she finished gathering her things.

"See you later," Jan Di smiled after her as she watched the pretty American leave.

Sunny stood silently behind a tall book cases grinning wickedly to herself. Pulling out her cell phone she sent a quick text to Ginger. They would have to act fast or miss their opportunity. "We are going to destroy her," she whispered to herself before she sprinted from the library.

* * *

><p>Hannah was running through the library, looking under chairs and tables. "It's not here. I know this is the last place I saw it." For the third time she circled around the library looking for the old flower covered journal. 'How could I be so stupid," she said aloud in English.<p>

Jan Di walked up with a smile playing on her lips and froze at seeing Hannah in a state of near tears. "What's wrong? "

"Did you see what I did with my mom's journal," Hannah asked desperately.

"You put it in your book bag," Jan Di answered.

"That is what I thought but, it's not there." Hannah said as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Come on, I'll help you," Jan Di said grabbing Hannah's hand and dragging her away from the library.

The two girls went everywhere Hannah had and searched with a fine tooth comb. Their search produced no results and Jan Di suggested that it may have fallen out when Hannah was walking between classes. When the two girls walked outside, they were greeted by what seemed like the entire student body.

Ginger stood in the middle of them with Sunny and Miranda on either side of her. In her hand was a familiar looking journal. "Looking for this?" she asked maliciously.

"Where did you get that?" Hannah screeched in English nearly lunging at the selfish girl. But she reached out her hand and held the book over a hot fire burning in a trashcan.

"If I had something this important, I wouldn't treat it so carelessly," Ginger warned looking at the American.

"You stole it," Jan Di accused.

"I found it," Ginger corrected. Then turned her attention back to Hannah, "Stay away from the F4 they don't belong with American garbage. In fact you don't belong in our country," She said as she loosened her grip and let the book fall.

Hannah's world starting moving in slow motion as she watched her most treasured item fall in slow motion into a high burning fire, and she charged with all her speed. She didn't see the boy standing next to the propane tank that fed the fire. Nor did she see him reach down and turn the gas all the way on with one quick turn. That wouldn't have stopped her though. She would risk certain death for her mother's words. Unfortunately the moment she could feel the heat from the flames and almost reach the heart of her world, a large explosion threw her back. The released propane from the tank reached the open flame causing an effect no one expected.

It was too much too fast, and it blew apart the trashcan. Hannah took the brunt of the explosion because it was focused in her direction. The power of it threw her back so hard that she hit the ground with bone breaking force. She heard more than felt her skull bouncing off the pavement and as she slipped into unconsciousness her last thoughts were of her mother and Oma.'

Woo Bin had just arrived at Shinwa with Ji Hoo when the explosion got their attention. Something in him went off like alarm bells. He couldn't say why but, he knew that it was Hannah. He started running for the explosion and was horrified at what he found. Hanna was laying face upon the stone pavement with blood pooling around a jagged wound in her shoulder, soaking into her flaming hair changing its color. "Hannah Rose," he yelled as he made his way toward her.

Reaching down he would have picked her up and carried the 2 miles to the hospital but Jan Di stopped him. "Don't move her, she has suffered trauma."

"Do something, Guam Jan Di," he yelled ferociously.

"An ambulance is on its way," she said producing some tissues from her bag and placing pressure over the open wound in Hannah's shoulder.

"What was she doing?" Woo Bin asked, wondering how she could have come to such a bloody state.

"Trying to save a priceless possession," Jan Di explained as she continued to put pressure on the wound.

Woo Bin looked around at the other students and he instinctively knew what had happened. Shinwa was a cruel place and any weakness would be used to torment, if necessary. He himself had done it, but he hadn't been this cruel. This is a level of cruelty reserved for his business not for a school. "Who did this?" he roared at the crowd, rage like he had never known filling him.

"It was a joke, Sunbae," a senior boy said bowing before him.

Woo Bin approached the boy with a calm he didn't feel. "Does this look like a joke to you?" he said in a deceptively low tone just before his fist made contact with the boy's face. The high school student was no match for him but he didn't care, he struck at him over and over again even after the boy lapsed into unconsciousness. Fury had blinded him and he nearly didn't recognize Ji Hoo who was now pushing him away from the boy.

"She needs you," Ji Hoo was yelling. "Woo Bin, she needs you." His words finally penetrated and he stopped looking at the bloodied mess he created. "Go with her," the calm man said shoving his friend further away from his victim. "Go with her," he repeated, "I will take care of this."

By the time Woo Bin turned back around, the paramedics had arrived and were treating Hannah's wounds. Expertly they lifted her onto a gurney and started wheeling her away. In a daze he fallowed. When the put her in the Ambulance, though it was against regulation, he was sitting next to her gently holding her pale hand.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin stood leaning against the wall of the hospital looking at his three best friends. "They don't know when or if she will wake up," he said softly.<p>

"It's only been twenty four hours," Ji Hoo offered. "She suffered a trauma and may need more time to recover." Placing his hand on his friends shoulder for reassurance he tried to smile, but couldn't manage it.

"I don't know how to help her." Woo Bin admitted helplessly.

"I think you've helped quite enough," a menacing American voice boomed from the hallway. All four boys looked over to find Ryan Du'Pont standing next to Mr. Lee with an unreadable expression on his face. "Go home Song Woo Bin," he ordered. Turning to go into the hospital room he paused, "make sure your father knows I don't hold you or your family responsible."

* * *

><p>Woo Bin stood with his hands tucked into his pockets, looking out a large window in his office. Yi Jung sat on a nearby couch quietly watching his friend. "How does the American know about your family?" he asked.<p>

"It is not a secret," Woo Bin answered.

"How does he know your father?," Yi Jung further pressed.

"I don't know," Woo Bin stated not really caring how.

"You were right the American is intimidating. Is she worth it?" Yi Jung continued questioning.

"Yes," Woo Bin answered honestly. Approaching footsteps alerted them of the arrival of his impending guest. He turned just as Jun Pyo came in followed by three very troublesome girls.

"Woo Bin, Sunbae," Ginger started.

"Have we not shown you mercy?" Woo Bin asked briskly. "How many times have you interfered in our business and walked away without being penalized?"

"I am sor…" Ginger tried again.

"If apologies fixed everything we wouldn't have laws or police. You burned a priceless posession as a form of retribution, for what? Did the American ever hurt you? Did she say anything bad to ruin your reputation? Did she ever lay even the tiniest finger on what you prized?" Woo Bin asked coming to stand over the shivering girl.

"No, Sunbae," Ginger answered with her eyes downcast.

"I am not as merciful as Jun Pyo, tell me why I shouldn't take away one of your priceless possessions? Tell me why I shouldn't take away all of them," he asked in a low threatening voice.

Ginger only had one defense. "I didn't burn the pages," she said quickly, bowing deeply.

Ji Hoo stepped forward producing the pages of Hannah's diary. Handing it to his friend he said, "they are relatively unharmed. But, it's your call."

Woo Bin took the pages cradling them almost lovingly. "Get out of my sight," Woo Bin barked and turned his back on the stupid girl. She ran from the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. As she left a servant came in through the open door.

"Young Master," Mr. Lee said bowing deeply before Win Boo.

"Is Hannah…" Woo Bin started with a panicked tone.

"She is awake and has been transferred home. Master Du'Pont thought you might like to know," he said bowing again before leaving.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin stood in a large office decorated with antique and priceless weapons. Ryan Du'Pont was not like anyone he had ever encountered before. If he forbid Hannah from seeing him, he was not sure what could be done. Because of who he was he was already on unsteady footing. To be honest if he had a daughter he wasn't sure if he would let her date someone like him.<p>

Suddenly the office door was pulled open and the large American came through. Mr. Lee bowed politely as he closed the door behind him. The intimidating man walked over to a long counter and pulled out a decanter, two cups, and poured the amber colored liquid into each. Walking over to Woo Bin he handed him the glass before silently taking the seat behind his large desk. In English he asked "Song Woo Bin, are you a friend to my daughter?" he asked taking a seat behind the large desk.

"I hope that she considers me one," Woo Bin replied taking a seat across from the man.

"I am told that being friends with you could prove to be dangerous," Ryan Du'Pont said taking a sip of his drink.

"I wish I could say it was different but, recent events would prove me wrong," Woo Bin admitted with disgust. Tilting the glass up, he took a sip of the amber fluid. It was a very fine whisky with a sweet musky taste and didn't burn his pallet at all. "I failed to protect her," he confessed with disgust.

"As did I," Ryan Du'Pont also admitted. "Which is why I brought you here," he continued.

Woo Bin looked at the man with clear surprise on his face, "Sir?"

"Did your father tell you that he and I are longtime friends?" Ryan asked.

"No, he only said that I should be more careful where the Americans were concerned because he owed a great debt," Woo Bin answered.

"I am certain you are aware of what I do," Ryan stated before he continued. "My job as a hostage negotiator goes beyond simple diplomacy. There are times when I am confessor, father, doctor, and even times when I am executer." He explained to the still silent Korean. "I met your father as a negotiator some fifteen years ago. An American girl was kidnapped by some local thugs, who were trying to prove a point by kidnapping the daughter of an American diplomat. The fools didn't know that she wasn't my daughter. Do you know what the first rule of hostage negotiation is?"

"Never pay the fee, it paves the way for further crisis," Woo Bin answered honestly.

"I see you have your father's cunning. But, yes, that is correct. The second rule is unspoken in good houses and that is to make an example of the culprits," Ryan said, setting down his glass. "When I tracked down the thugs that had taken the girl I found that they worked for your father's organization I went to him. I learned long ago that while politicians may rule a country there are others that rule the streets. Imagine my surprise when he wasn't aware of the incident."

"It seemed that there were those within his organization that wanted to prove themselves invaluable. But, that isn't how it works is it? The king can't let even one of his subordinates to think they can usurp his rule. In front of a panel of his men and a very young son he said to me, 'I will let you handle the matter as you see fit and thank you for your assistance."

Woo Bin remembered the incident and his father's fury at the subordinates for thinking that they could move without his approval. "None of them lived," he said aloud remembering.

"I saw to it, personally," Ryan said looking directly at the young man. "I hear the boy involved is still in intensive care and the girl's parents have taken her out of the country for her own protection." For a moment he stopped and looked away from the Korean as if staring into space. "It is good that you question whether you will be received in my house."

"Sir," Woo Bin said confused.

"Just know that if you are ever refused it will not be based on who your family is but, your own actions," Ryan warned in Korean. He stopped for a moment before returning to his native tongue. "Hannah is awake. The accident has left her injured and the doctors do not know if the damage is permanent. But, her sadness stems from something I cannot understand, it's as if she's in morning." He said getting up and walking over to the door and opening it, "Mr. Lee will take you to see her."

* * *

><p>Woo Bin fallowed the short servant down the long hallway to Hannah's room. When they rounded the corner he almost collided with In-Su, who was carrying tray of food. He nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. Tears streamed down his young cheeks, "Han-noo won't eat anything."<p>

Silently Woo Bin took the tray from the young boy and walked toward the closed doors. Mr. Lee had explained that Hannah had woken up sightless. The Doctors had attributed it to the swelling in her brain. They didn't know if her sight would return, in the mean time she would suffer from severe headaches. They were all still grateful because, at least they didn't have to perform a risky surgery to relieve the pressure. The only other injuries she suffered were the deep laceration to her shoulder and a broken wrist. It could have been much worse.

Hannah's room was silent and gloomy despite the sun streaming in through the open windows. A sweet musky scent saturated the air but didn't cover the sadness coming from the figure lying on the bed. Mr. Lee closed the door behind him as Woo Bin made walked toward to her. She didn't stir as he carefully placed the tray on a bedside table.

Taking a seat in the chair close by, he pulled newly bound leather book from his inside pocket. It had been pressed with the leave patterns of the 'Tea Olive', and the pages had a thin protective sheet between each one. In an odd way it matched the scent of the room. Woo Bin turned the pages until he found the first entry from Isuel, Hannah's Korean stepmother. "The day I met my rose sunshine, she was hiding behind her father's leg looking at me with curious green eyes. When I smiled at her she said 'I looked like her prettiest doll.' It was then that I knew why the gods had fated me not to be married until so late in life. They had already made me a precious gift and were just waiting for the moment when I would find her."

Movement form the bed as Hannah sat up made Woo Bin stop. For an instant the curtain of hair moved and he could see the left side of her face. It was still swollen and both eyes were black, but she seemed not to notice. She didn't turn to him but sat blindly staring ahead. "I have never seen the sun set over a fiery desert or an orange sky over a calm ocean, but I imagine it is the same color as my Hannah Rose's hair. I have never seen endless fields of green grass or had the pleasure of picking grapes from lush green vines, but I imagine that her eyes, are the same color. I have never touched the silk of a silk warm before it is removed from the cocoon, or picked fresh cotton from cotton flower but, I imagine it is like my Hannah Rose's skin. She is my daughter, my precious gift."

There was still no noise from Hannah but, she was reaching out her uninjured hand toward him. Woo Bin stood up and sat on the corner of her bed. Gently he reached out and grabbed her hand and splayed its fingers over the pages of her priceless possession.

"Woo Bin, how?" Hannah asked softly.

"The original cover was lost but, I hope you will accept this one as a replacement," Woo Bin offered with a smile. Her fingers tightened around his and he could see the tears falling from her chin.

"I can't read it," she gulped out.

Scooting further into the bed he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. She didn't resist and settled in with her back to his chest. "Then until you can, I will read it for you." Woo Bin said smoothing down her hair and resting his cheek on the top of her head, before he began reading again. Hannah sat quietly listening to him read her 'Oma's words. His soft voice reverberating through his chest was like lulling ocean waves and soon she closed her eyes and fell into a deep restful sleep.

Later Mr. Lee came and found the two of them sleeping peacefully on Hannah's bed. Any other time he would have showed the young man out with a menacing warning but, it was good to see the girl not crying in her sleep. Silently he walked over and removed the book that lay open in the young master's lap. Carefully he placed it on the table next to them noting the half eaten food. Covering them both with a spare blanket he left as silently as he came.

* * *

><p>In-Su held Hannah's hand as he led her through the grounds at Shinwa. The two were laughing and joking with one another as they usually did. Suddenly In-Su froze in place and all of the laughter left in. "In-Su, what's wrong," she asked feeling a thick tension.<p>

"Look at you still hanging with the squints even after they blinded you," Justin said as he and some of his cronies surrounded the two.

"How did you get past the front gate? They don't let ass hol…" Hannah started but a rough hand grabbed her face shutting her up.

"Watch your traitor mouth. Even in Korea money buys people," Justin said squeezing her face tightly before slight shoving her away. "Well it's been a long time since I have had a punching bag, squint," and without provocation he punched the boy hard in the stomach.

One moment her brother was standing next to her, the next he was far away coughing and sputtering. Hannah swung wildly and missed. "You ass hole!" she screamed as she reached down feeling for your younger brother.

Justin simply stepped in front of her, "I told you to watch your traitor mouth." Hannah felt a hard slap in her cheek and swung again wildly. "What you going to do, you're weak and worthless," he said laughing maniacally and slapped her again. Useless Rage surged through her and she again swung and missed. This time the slap was so hard it made her stagger back words.

"You can hit me all you want your still an ass hole," Hannah screamed.

"I wonder if squint feels the same way," Justin said lifting his boot to kick the teenage boy.

Hannah heard the punch land solidly, "In-Su," she screamed desperately feeling over the ground looking for her brother. Fallowing the sound of his soft crying she found him curled up in the fetal position. She did all she could do, covering him with her body she held on tightly waiting for the next strike. It never came despite the sounds of violence erupting all around her.

"I'm sorry I was late," Woo Bin said next to her ear out of breath.

"Woo Bin," Hannah said near to the point of tears.

"Come on, I will get you home," he said picking her up and helping In-Su to his feet.

"This isn't over squint," an angry voice said from the ground beside Hannah. She felt Woo Bin move and heard his boot make contact with Justin and then there was silence.

"Yes it is," Woo Bin said barely keeping his rage in check. "Take them to the American base," he ordered to someone as he continued leading Hannah away. "He is an ass hole," he said to Hannah in English and despite her tears she smiled as she desperately clung to him.

* * *

><p>Woo bin sat in his father's office watching him delegate work and sign papers. After thirty minutes of silence he looked up at his son and asked, "I hear you have interest in the American Hannah Du'Pont?"<p>

Silence was his only recourse, because this could be a trap. There was no way of knowing how his father would react, so he sat there staring forward not acknowledging the question. Instead he asked his own, "how do you know Diplomat Du'Pont?"

"He came to me to negotiate the release of an American girl fifteen years ago. The matter in which he disposed of my problem was quick and efficient. That man is a consummate professional and unparalleled in his abilities to negotiate and end a hostage crisis. He is an ally to our family," the senior informed him over some papers. "I even introduced him to Chairwoman Kang when the need arose."

Woo Bin was truly surprised, firstly that his father had more than one dealing with Jun Pyo's mother. And, secondly that she had used an American for the incident that traumatized his friend for years to come. "It seems that Jun Pyo's kidnapping got out of hand when his car ended up in the water?" he asked questioning Ryan Du'Pont's ability.

"Negotiator Du'Pont had planned for it. Not once did he ever lose control of the situation and per Charwoman Kangs request, he made an example out of the culprit's. If you choose to pursue his daughter do not disgrace this family," Woo Bin's father finished dismissing his son. Getting up, he left wondering if he would ever learn all of his father's secrets.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin waited quietly in the middle of the marble hallway at the front of the Du'Pont mansion. Hannah had refused to see him for the last week, and her servants were as tight lipped as ever. He watched Mr. Lee approach solemnly and knew what he was about to say. "She won't see me," he said more to himself than to the servant.<p>

"My apologies Young Master Song," the small man bowed politely. "She is indisposed."

"Why?" a forceful voice asked from behind Woo Bin and he turned to see the tall regal American standing behind him. The man moved like a stealthy cat quick and silent. It made Woo Bin uneasy and he was rarely uneasy.

"She is with Master Kang," Mr. Lee informed.

"I gave strict orders, fire him," Ryan Du'Pont said removing his jacket and handing it to the waiting maid.

"Sir you should see for yourself," Mr. Lee said with downturned eyes.

"Perhaps you should come too, Prince Song," Ryan Du'Pont said fallowing his most trusted servant.

Woo bin felt he should have been shocked by the criminal honorific but somehow wasn't. Instead he followed the two men down the long hallway to the padded training room. Before they got close they could hear shrieks of rage coming from inside, "don't you feel sorry for me. Do it again," Hannah could be heard. There were sounds of feet against a mat then a body hitting hard.

When Mr. Lee opened the door, it was to find Hannah pushing herself up from the ground. Dressed in tight black clothing and fighting gloves, her flaming hair was pulled back into a long braid that flowed down her back and spilled onto the floor. Light bruises dotted her arms and a clear outline of a handprint could be seen on her face. Master Kang stood over her with a solemn look in his eyes. He was clearly being forced to do something he did not want to. "Doesn't an enemy usually kick its opponent when they are down? How many times have you enforced that lesson? Why are you stopping now?," she screamed again.

"That's enough," Ryan Du'Pont boomed from the doorway coming to stand in the large gym. Master Kang hit his knees as tears appeared in his eyes. For an instant there was a thankful look on his face but then it was hidden in a low bow.

"I will say when it's enough," Hannah yelled back.

"You are acting like a spoiled child. There is no way for you to accomplish what you're trying to do," Ryan yelled at the back of his daughters head.

"How do you know?" Hannah said turning her head, as if she could see him. Raising herself up on her elbow she started to slowly get up.

"You are not the one meant to protect this family," Ryan said coming around to help his daughter up off the floor.

Hannah pulled away from him stumbling over and falling to the ground again. "So you're going to go to school with In-Su and make sure that ass hole, Justin, doesn't show up again. Oh yeah your too chicken shit to face off with his bastard father," Hannah said scooting away from him.

"It won't bring her back," Ryan said. "No matter how hard you fight, no matter how hard you train it won't bring her back." Kneeling down beside his daughter, Ryan rubbed his temples and said softly, "it wasn't your fault."

There was a long silence where no one moved. Then Ryan stood up, "do whatever you want. Just try not to kill yourself." Stopping in front of the penitent master he said, "Mr. Kang we will no longer be needing your services. Mr. Lee see that he is well compensated," he said as he continued out of the room. Mr. Kang quickly got up and fallowed, with a clear look of relief on his face. Mr. Lee was last to leave bowing politely as he did so.

Woo Bin stood staring at the heap, before he slowly approached her and removing his jacket, leaving it in on the ground. Hannah looked to the noise and asked, "Who's there?"

"There are secrets to fighting an enemy blind," Woo Bin said reaching down and helping her up. "Think, what do you do before you throw a punch? What do you release during?"

Hannah wiped at the tears that were on her cheeks and thought, "Inhale and release." She answered unsure.

"Inhale," he said pulling back his fist and breathing in loudly. "And release," he said blowing out his breath and swinging on Hannah. Her hand shot up, blocking his attack and she had a look of surprise on her face.

"It is useless to use tools that are broken, so concentrate on the ones that work." Circling around her he adjusted her stance so that she could defend better against an unseen opponent. "Loosen up," he said grabbing her hand and bringing it up in front of her face diagonally. "Close your eyes," he said in her ear as he positioned the other to guard her middle from behind. Her soft body was tense and beautiful all at once. Gently he released her, pulling back.

"No enemy fights without movement, and only masters fight in absolute silence. Since you are not a master if you face one you would be defeated anyway. But most thugs are sloppy, loud, and give away tale tell signs introducing their next strike. They also give away their position," he said lightly scraping his show against the floor. "If you can find an opponent you can defeat them," he finished and wasn't surprised when Hannah threw her fist into his middle. He blocked it easily but, then she also defended against his counter attack.

Ryan Du'Pont stood silently in the doorway watching the two with a strange appreciation on his face. Mr. Lee came to stand behind him in the hallway, "should I stop them sir."

"No, let the young man help her," _because she won't let me_, he finished silently. "Mr. Lee schedule a meeting with Commander Hendrix it is time we addressed the issue of his ass hole son."

* * *

><p>Hannah smoothed her hands over the short skirt she wore, running her fingers over the soft fabric. "Are you coming Han-noo," In-Su said loudly from the open door in her bedroom. "It's almost time."<p>

"I know, I just got to put my shoes on," Hannah said feeling for the chair beside her bed and grabbing the shoes that had been laid out for her. Tonight was their first scheduled date, since her world went dark. Woo Bin would be there any minute to take her and In-Su to a movie. Lately, their time was spent with him reading to her, walking through the expansive garden, or the occasional sparring. She didn't want to go out again until she was certain of her ability to protect herself and her beloved brother.

Quickly she slid her shoes on and adjusted the straps. "You look pretty," a familiar voice said in Korean.

"I wish I could same the same" she responded, in English.

She had a sense of him moving and then it felt like he was standing over her. "Then let me show you," Woo Bin said pulling her up by her hands. Placing them on his toned chest he covered them with his own. "My shirt is made from the finest white Egyptian cotton and is a Christian Dior design. Pulling her hands down to the vest he wore he continued. "This is also from his collection and…"

"It's light blue," Hannah finished shocked. Not just by the fact that she could actually see the smudgy blur of brilliant blue. But, by the way touching him was sending electrical currents through her.

"Hannah can you see it?" Woo Bin asked hopefully grasping her hands in his.

"I am glad," Hannah said softly looking up and happy to see the very darkened blurred image of his face. "I am glad you were the first thing I got to see." Tears started trailing down her cheeks as she looked down to stare at the shadowy pale blue. "I just wish I could see you face," she said softly turning her gaze toward his.

"It is not nearly as beautiful as yours," Woo Bin replied. Reaching up he wiped away her tears and traced a path down her cheek. Hannah lips quivered and he couldn't tear his eyes away. Slowly he brought his mouth to meet hers. It was better than he remembered, soft, strong, and tempting. Carefully he parted his lips and she fallowed his movements. The velvety moist mouth was a taste that was sweeter than any ambrosia he could imagine and he drank deeply. His body started to demand more and he deepened the kiss, to his surprise she met his passion with her own. He ended the kiss before he was tempted further. "I think we should go," he said grabbing her hand, and tugging her behind him.

* * *

><p>"You will get slow improvement as the swelling in your brain continues to go down. However the extent of that improvement may be limited. How well can you see today?" The elderly Doctor asked looking down at Hannah with genuine concern.<p>

"Things are getting a lot clearer. I can see faces well enough to distinguish them fifteen feet away, and blurred images further away." Hannah said smiling at the man.

"That is good, and how are your head-aches?" he continued writing something on a chart in front of him.

"Not as bad and further apart," Hannah continued.

"Well you have made remarkable improvement and in my opinion there is no reason you shouldn't continue to do so," the doctor concluded closing his pad and gathering his bag. "But, next time remember your head doesn't make a good basketball," he finished as he stood looking down over the diplomats daughter. He had come as a personal favor to Ryan Du'Pont, he owed the man a debt greater than money and seeing to his injured daughter was more than an honor. As he turned to leave the girls room he advised, "A vacation at the beach might do wonders, Vitamin D and all that."

"That sounds like a perfect way to spend my time off," a familiar American voice said from Hannah's door.

"Bryant," Hannah nearly screamed as she jumped up and ran to the well-dressed form. "You're back from Germany**.** But, I thought…"

"That I had forgotten my best friend no-way. Not in a million years," he said wrapping his arms around Hannah. "How about you show me some Korean nightlife then tomorrow we can fly to my dad's Villa off the coast of Italy?"

"It sounds perfect," Hannah said hugging her best friend tighter. "I can't wait, because I have so much to tell you," she paused not moving. "But, I may have to change some plans around."

"That won't be necessary," a brisk voice said in Korean from behind Bryant. Woo Bin stood in the hallway leading to Hannah's room seething with rage. The American holding her was better looking than Ji Hoo and hadn't made a move to disentangle himself from the redhead. He looked like the son of a Norse God with his perfectly styled pale blond hair and azure blue eyes. The only other time in his life that he had felt this jealous was when he longed for what Jun Pyo had in Jan Di. Up until now he thought there was a chance he had found it.

"Woo Bin," Hannah said disentangling herself and coming forward with a brilliant smile on her face. "This is Brya…"

"I just came to tell you, I have to see to the business tonight," Woo Bin cut her off.

"Oh… Ok," Hannah said somewhat defeated. "What about…" she started.

"I have to go," Woo Bin said with a sneer, turned on his heel, and left.

Hannah stared at the empty doorway dumbfounded. Bryant came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder and said, "Oh honey, you didn't say a word about that in your emails."

* * *

><p>Woo Bin sat in his car in front of one of his many clubs reading the text his chief had sent him. 'Bryant Phillips, twenty-six year old son of a conservative senator in American. His father is expected to win the popular vote for his party in the next presidential race. While Bryant has worked hard and earned success as a good will ambassador for the UN. He had been a long-time friend of the Du'Pont family and it was once hinted that the he would be married to the Du'Pont heiress.' With the file came several pictures of Hannah and Bryant laughing, playing, and in one he is even kissing her hand as he deeply bowed over it.<p>

A light tap on the window made him look up to see his driver bowing politely and two very pretty girls standing behind him waving. Winking back at them he put his phone away and got out of the car. He was 'Prince Song,' he could have any woman he wanted and he certainly didn't need a headstrong American.

* * *

><p>Bryant dragged Hannah through the loud club excitedly. "I am not sure I can pick just one," he yelled down at her.<p>

"You are such a marauder," Hannah yelled back loudly. The club scene wasn't really her thing but she had come to appreciate that Bryant liked it and hated going alone. Sometimes it was fun. As usual he had dressed her for the night. She was wearing a tight slip of mahogany fabric as a shirt that was held together with string in the back. If that didn't expose a lot of skin, the deep cowl neck in front exposed more. It had been paired with tight black pants and high heeled boots that came to her knees. After he ordered heavy dark make up for her eyes, he had her hair done up in cascading curls that fell down her back.

"And I have the perfect arm candy to go with my hunting," Bryant explained dragging her deeper into the recesses of the club. Hannah had long ago realized that her best friend liked to play dress up with her and she didn't always mind it. "Oh, an open table he said pulling her toward a booth in the back.

As much as her vision had improved, Hannah still had a hard time seeing especially in flashing lights. It wasn't until she was right up on him that she saw Woo Bin at the booth next to the one they were headed for. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. On either side of him sat two very beautiful Korean women. They could have been super models and he was smiling at one while whispering in her ear. The other he had his hand casually resting on her thigh, very close to intimate parts.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Bryant asked from beside her with concern in his voice.

"Apparently not," Hannah responded as she turned to leave.

"You want me to go junk punch him?" Bryant said as he caught up to her outside.

"No," Hannah said softly. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Easy American," a familiar voice said from behind her and she turned to see Woo Bin coming out with the same two girls. "You want to join our party. I mean, you look like a whore, dress like a whore," stepping closer he breathed in, "even smell like a whore." he said in English his breath reeking of alcohol.

"I suppose when you're a cheap pimp all women look like whores," Bryant said stepping in front of Hannah.

Woo Bin was too drunk to notice the murderous power coming from Bryant. Because, he couldn't see anything but Hannah. He had never seen her dressed like that. Part of him liked it and part of him hated it. She was showing way to much skin, and the dark paint around her eyes made them glow with sparks. The flaming ringlets caressed her neck and shoulders so seductively, it was hard not to be jealous that it got to spend the evening next to her skin. And, to top it off her outfit, he had nearly choked when he saw her. "How much are you asking for her?" he said bitterly.

The loud crack drowned out every other street sound including the pulsing base coming from the club. Hannah was more surprised at slapping Woo Bin than he was at being slapped. Suddenly they were surrounded by his men. "No," he barked loudly and they froze.

"How much did you pay for them?" Hannah asked in Korean. "How many do you have? How much to buy others just like them?" she continued as tears started to form in her eyes. "I was just another conquest. Something new to entertain Prince Song!" she said loudly. "What is it that makes me whore to you? Is it that I am American? Or is it the way I am dressed? Or is it because I didn't charge you to be with me?" Turning she grabbed Bryant's arm and left Woo Bin standing dumfounded in the street.

* * *

><p>"Prince Song," a servant whispered softly trying to wake up Woo bin. Rolling away from the man he covered his eyes with his arm ignoring the request. "Prince Song," the servant prompted again quietly.<p>

"Get out," Woo Bin barked.

"I thought you might want to go to the range today," Ji Hoo said coming into Woo Bin's room. "I know the others are gone but, that doesn't mean we can't go."

"I don't want too," Woo Bin said pulling the sheet up over his head.

"Now your acting like Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo said snatching the sheet away. "Has the great Casanova been taken down by an American?"

Scrambling in his bed, Woo Bin sat up and snatched the sheet away from Ji Hoo. "What use do I have for an American I can have any woman I want." Laying back down he covered his head again and said, "I am done with her, she is just as boring as the rest."

"Is it because she is American? Or is it because she has a gay friend visiting?" Ji Hoo said giving up and sitting down on a chair close to the bed.

"Gay?" Woo Bin sat up looking at his life-long friend questioningly. "What do you mean gay?"

Ji Hoo smiled brightly, "they came to the foundation. Hannah is very playful with him so I can see why you'd be jealous. But, the signs are there."

Woo Bin jumped from his bed. "Gay?" he repeated, looking more confused.

"I thought you knew, he said they met you in one of your clubs." Ji Hoo continued picking up a nearby newspaper. "I think she's an exotic beauty and made from the same fire as Guam Jan Di. If you're done with her I thought I would take her out on a date."

Woo Bin snatched the paper away from him, "That's not funny."

Ji Hoo looked back at his friend with a serious face, "and neither was the look on Hannah's face."

* * *

><p>Woo Bin stood inside Ryan Du'Pont's study waiting impatiently. When he had asked to see Hannah, he was quietly directed here. Normally he would have been allowed to go where ever Hannah was, so something was definitely amiss. He would have to consider that she no longer wanted to see him, and he had no one to blame but himself.<p>

"She's not here," Ryan Du'Pont said as he came into his room with Mr. Lee close behind him. Heading straight for his desk he took a leather case from the short servant and began filling it with a computer and several traveling papers. When he was done he sat down at the desk and produced a large vanilla envelope and handed it to Woo Bin.

Woo Bin opened it, not surprised to find pictures of him and Hannah the night he had seen her at his club. It was all there in sequential order, from the moment he stepped out of the car with the two Korean women. Too the moment he walked away alone. "You have good employees," he admitted.

Ignoring his comment, Ryan asked, "if Americans are so disdainful to you, why are you here?"

"It's not lik…" Woo Bin started.

"You should be glad she didn't kick you. Her kicks are nearly lethal." Ryan continued talking over the young-man.

"She should have," Woo Bin confessed dropping the pictures on Ryan's desk.

"A slap in the face from a woman is more damaging to a man's pride. She knows that," Ryan informed looking at the Korean thoughtfully. "I think you do too," he continued.

Woo Bin felt like a child about to get admonished so he sat down and casually leaned back in the chair across from the desk. "I would have rather had the kick," he repeated honestly.

"She doesn't forgive easily," Ryan informed. "But, you have to understand that I cannot allow someone who has called my daughter an 'American whore,' to be welcome in my house." The intimidating American glowered across the desk at Woo Bin, "even the son of a gangster should have known better," he added in Korean. Finishing what he had to say, he got up "Mr. Lee see him out."

Mr. Lee bowed politely over Woo Bin gesturing lightly toward the door. Defeated he got up and followed the small man out. He had never been more humiliated in his life and it was because of his own actions. Making his way outside he waited for his driver to pull up the car. "Young master Phillip's likes to vacation at his villa in Le Madeleine," he said bowing politely and leaving.

Pulling a cell phone from his pocket, Woo Bin dialed a number he knew by heart. When the phone answered he asked, "How about a short vacation in Italy?"

* * *

><p>"Italy has the best coffee, and these croissants," Bryant said taking another bite. "Hannah you got to eat something," he gently prompted looking over at the redhead. She just stared right through him with a dull expression. He would have swept her away to Italy right away but, she was waiting on <em>him<em> to come. After three days of waiting, she asked to go. "I should have junk punched him," he mumbled under his breath.

"Me too," Hannah said with dimples peeking through. It was the first time she had smiled in more than a week and Bryant had missed it. "Ok, let me try a bite," she said picking up her fork.

"Oh no, you'll eat the whole thing and I will have to wait for another," he said guarding his plate. Quickly he snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared taking Bryant's order for another fresh croissant and heavy sweat cream.

"And a cappuccino," Hannah added quickly.

After the waiter left, Bryant asked "how about a day on the beach? And, I will make sure that precious skin of yours doesn't melt in the sun," he added thumping her bared shoulder. For an instant she smiled at him with the dimples making a rare second appearance, then her face fell in shock. "Hannah?" he questioned as she turned bone white, then bright red with fury.

Woo Bin saw her first sitting at a café, he would never forget it. The light yellow halter top she wore accentuated already voluptuous curves and drew his eye directly to her. Paired with low cut jean sorts, it gave him a tantalizing glimpse of her stomach. Flaming hair was barely contained by the large hat, and she was mouth dropping beautiful. The summer vision was walking straight toward him with blazing green eyes. If he had been paying attention he would have caught the warning but, he didn't realize her intention until her hand met with his cheek.

Hannah didn't say anything, she couldn't. The deep hurt echoed in an empty well that resonated into anger. That was all she had as a defense. If she said anything she would burst into tears and playboys didn't deserve them. Soft brown eyes looked at her for explanation, instead she slapped him again, turned on her heel, and left him standing there.

Bryant came to stand by Woo Bin light patting him on the shoulder, "natural redheads have red hair for a reason." For a moment they both watched Hannah storm away. Then he added, "it's a warning,"

* * *

><p>"I would have bought you dinner but I figure you wouldn't eat it anyway," Bryant was saying as he dragged Hannah behind him through the twilight streets of a La Madeleine. "So I figured I would feed you something you couldn't refuse. And… TaDaa…." He said stopping in front of an ice cream shop.<p>

Hannah burst out laughing despite her mood, "your right. How can I say no to gelato for dinner?" Instead of being pulled she was now the one doing the pulling. "I am going to get one of every flavor." Her smile faded when she walked into the shop and saw Woo Bin sitting at a table with Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Without hesitating she walked over to him and slapped him again, "I can keep this up as long as it takes. . Go back to your… Your… Go back to Korea."

Woo Bin rubbed his cheek and mustered a smile. "No," he said simply. Ji Hoo exchanged shocked looks with Jan Di, before smiling broadly. After witnessing his friend take three slaps from the girl, he could only surmise that his feelings for her ran deep.

Hannah raised her hand to slap him again and it was caught by Bryant. Snatching her arm he forced her to face him. "I invited them," he said in admonishment. Clasping her hand firmly he said, "listen to what he has to say."

"I am pretty sure he said it all the other night. And by the looks of the girls he was with, did it all too," Hannah said glaring at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin stood up. He wanted to explain, he wanted to beg, and he needed to change her opinion of him. But, all he could manage was, "I'm sorry Hannah Rose." For an instant he stared at her unrelenting glare and crumbled under the pressure. Carefully sidestepping around her he quietly left.

Ji Hoo stood up and watched her strength break. Tears started trailing down porcelain cheeks as her lips started to quiver. "Woo Bin has never felt jealousy before. Not where a woman was concerned," he quietly explained before sitting back down with Jan Di.

Hannah turned tear filled eyes to Bryant, silently asking what to do. "Hannah, I am going to tell you a secret about playboys," he whispered wiping away her tears. "When we fall in love, we are like faithful dogs that will never stray."

"You just called yourself a dog," Hanna said through tears.

"Oh I am, all men are. But, when it comes to falling in love it's different," Bryant smiled producing a clean handkerchief and carefully wiping away her tears. "Think of his playboy days as training. Because I am willing to bed he learned a thing or two from those women. Imagine what it will be like for the one he has chosen."

"You're such a dirty perv," Hannah said releasing a breath.

"Yep, I already told you all men are dogs. Now get going I didn't dress you up for me to look at," he said turning her around and smacking her on her butt.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin walked quietly down the road, with heavy legs and sunken heart. "How do you get through to a woman like that?" he said aloud, no one responded. It was just him alone in the beautiful night. Le Madeleine was a pretty fishing coastal town and now it glistened with moonlit waves. Stepping over to a high wall he leaned in and watched the moon travel over the rippling water. There was a strange pit in his stomach and he was once again jealous of Jun Pyo and Yi Jing. He wanted what they had, not their women but, what they had with them. Breathing in heavily he let the air flow out hissing between his teeth. The feeling of loss was unusual and it felt like physical pain.<p>

"I am not a whore, and if that is what you want, I can't compete," Hannah's voice drifted across the night from behind him. Turning to look at her, he lost his breath. The pale orange strappy dress hugged and flirted with her body perfectly. Her hair had been done up in tiny braids that led away from her face and then flowed down her back, and her eyes reflected deep green. With her hands clasped in front of her she stood some feet away quietly considering him. There was a long silence before she continued, "And, I don't share. Call it selfish but, I just don't want to."

Hannah watched as he slowly came to stand in front of her. He always commanded a presence with a strange under current of sensuality and tonight it was no different. Wearing cream colored pants with a pale green shirt open at the throat, she had to remind herself not to stare. Because, she still couldn't look him in the face she affixed at the exposed skin at his throat.

Carefully he reached down and grabbed her hand circling his fingers around it. Bringing the inside of her wrist to his mouth he gently kissed it before saying, "there was never any comparison." Pulling her to him, he put her arm around his neck, and gently tilted her chin up. "I think I like the selfish side of you," he said wresting his forehead on hers.

Hannah still doubted, voicing her feelings she said, "I mean it I… I know I _am_ the jealous type and there are some things I know that I won't be able to cope with. But, I lo… like you just the way you are so I don't want to change you to suit what I can live with. I would rather see you happy as you are."

Somewhat shocked at her admission, he smiled at her before he said, "within the sea there are millions of fish, and at one time the ocean thought that all those fish should be his. But they were flawed because they were all the same. Then one day the ocean sees a bright butterfly floating over a brilliant rose."

"Butterflies drown in the ocean," Hannah said.

"But it isn't the butterfly that the ocean longs for, it is the rose," Woo-bin answered giving into the temptation of her lips. At first she was stiff and uncertain but, then she softened. Carefully he parted her lips with his tongue and delved into her mouth. No woman had ever tasted sweeter and he was more than certain there would never come a day when he could get enough.

"I told you not to worry, Ji Hoo," Bryant was saying in well pronounced Korean. "If Hannah really wanted to hurt him it would have been a roundhouse kick," he laughed as he strolled up with Ji Hoo and Jan Di. The pair broke apart. Hannah was red faced and Woo-bin was smiling broadly. Grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the young Korean he said, "Come one I got dinner all ready."

Hannah looked over her shoulder smiling broadly at Woo-bin before turning to Bryant, "but I thought we were having gelato."

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo sat next to Jan Di, quietly strumming a barrowed guitar and carefully considering his friend. Woo-bin was unusually silent and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything, it wasn't like him. After his ringing phone went unanswered for the third time Ji Hoo asked, "did you get into another fight with Hannah?" There was no response. "Hey, Woo-bin," he said more loudly.<p>

"What?" Woo-bin said finally focusing on his friend.

"Did you get into another fight with Hannah," Ji Hoo repeated. Jan Di looked up from her studying and both stared at him expectantly.

"No," Woo-bin said settling back in and resting his chin on his hand.

"Are you…" Jan Di started angrily. She liked the American and didn't want her to have a broken heart.

"No!" Woo-bin barked at his friends. Staring at their expectant faces he explained. "I want to give her something," he said producing a flat wooden box and handing it to Jan Di.

Jan Di took it and carefully opened it and said, "Woo-bin," with shock on her face. Inside was a heavy gold bangle style bracelet carved to look like roses. The bracelet was also inset with pale blue diamonds that seemed to be wrapping like a vine around the roses. Stunned she handed the box to Ji Hoo.

"I didn't think you gave your women jewelry," Ji Hoo said with a smile. "Isn't the first rule of a playboy not to be committed."

Woo-bin stood up snatching the box away from Ji Hoo, "she's different." He said sitting back down in a huff. "And, she hasn't said she would be mine, yet."

* * *

><p>Hannah sat with her feet folded underneath her on a large overstuffed swing, watching the sun set of over a deep blue ocean. Bryant's villa must have had the best view on the island because, she not only see the expanse of the island but endless ocean as well. It was their last night at Le Madeleine and she was sad to go. Most of her free time had been spent with Woo-bin. The short vacation was the break that she needed. Sighing heavily she took a sip of her wine and combed her fingers through her loose hair.<p>

"I think I will buy a house here too," Woo-bin said coming to sit down next to Hannah. "One that watches the sun set over the ocean."

"Mm," Hannah said flashing him dimples as she scooted closer and leaned against him. "You remind me of the ocean. Strong, powerful, tempting, and dangerous, you even smell like the ocean." As if to illustrate her point a harsh sea breeze blasted at them loosening tendrils of her hair. Reaching up she combed the loosed strands behind her ear. When Woo-bin grabbed her wrist she felt something slide around it and looked down to see a beautiful gold bracelet. "Woo-bin," she looked at him with surprise.

"So the rose will never forget the ocean." Woo-bin said softly kissing her fingers. "Hannah Rose, I never thought in my life that I would meet a woman like you. I used to be jealous of Jun Pyo and Jan Di, because of what they had. She was his goodness and he was her heart. I thought I would always be the gangster's son that was supposed to protect what they had and not take anything for myself. Then I met you, and I felt that you carried my goodness and I started seeing things in my future that I lever planned for myself. I see a woman that is just as good as Jan Di and like Jun Pyo, I see someone that I want things with. Such as, marriage and children. I know it is sudden but one day I hope that you will let me ask more of you."

Hannah sat silently listening to Woo-bin and watched the sun set. Happiness like she had never known filled her fallowed by sharp painful loss then sadness. She felt like she was going to vomit and cry all at once. She couldn't look at him, despite knowing he was waiting for a response. So instead she picked up the nearby wine bottle filled her glass downed its contents in the hopes of drowning the deep resonating pain she felt. Looking down at the bracelet he had given her she looked at him and considered her how she would say what she had to tell him How did she shatter his many illusions of her and still retain his feelings? The answer was, she couldn't.

Woo-bin watched Hannah struggle with something and his heart started to sink. It continued to plummet when she pulled away from him. He waited patiently for her to settle her nerves and watched with amazed shock as she gulped down a large glass of very strong wine. A long silence elapsed then she said "I just don't fit into your world," without looking at him.

He would have preferred one of her kicks or slaps. Anything but telling him that she didn't belong in his world, anything other than she was too good to be with the son of a mobster. If worst nightmares could come true his just had. The rejection hurt worse than any beating he could imagine. The worst part was she couldn't even look at him when she had done it. For a long time he watched her silently begging her to change her mind, or say it didn't matter, or just explain. Instead she sat there staring at the setting sun. Humiliated and embarrassed beyond words he silently got up and left her sitting there alone.

Tears began to fall even before his footsteps faded away. The same time she heard the car screech down the street with its revved up motor she was lost in oceans of sorrow. When Bryant came out to check on her she had finished the bottle of wine and was openly weeping into her hands. By the time Ji Hoo came out and asked, "what just happened," she vomited all over the balcony floor in front of her.

* * *

><p>Jan Di had never seen anyone suffer so much so quickly. It wasn't the alcohol that Hannah had consumed that made her so sick but, the breaking of her heart. She sympathized with the girl and knew the feeling. What they didn't know was why? All Hannah had said was, "I can't be what he wants." It was somewhat incoherent and no one had any idea what she was talking about.<p>

Ji Hoo went to find Woo-bin to get his side of the story but, had yet to find him. He was still out looking and Jan Di helped Hannah into a bath and then into some fresh clothes. As she tucked her into bed Hannah looked at her with a tear streaked face, "I am sorry I couldn't be you. I am sorry I am not good or kind like you."

"What?" Jan Di said sitting on the bed next to Hannah.

"You are the sort of women who forgives, and changes people because you are kindness," Hannah explained squeezing her hand. "I am not that sort of woman. I don't believe that everyone is good in their core. I know the world hurts and people do too. When it comes to people I care for, I know I can hurt back," Hannah explained in a tirade of mixed thoughts. "He wanted another Jan Di, he wants you. He wants children and I can't give him any of that," she finished in a fit of tears.

Carefully Jan Di smoothed back her hair waiting for the fit to end before handing her a glass of water. She stayed with Hannah holding her hand and watching her heart continue to break beyond repair until finally exhausted the woman started to relax. But before she fell into a deep sleep she asked, "don't tell him. Let him think that I am good and kind, and let him think I am whole."

When Jan Di closed the door to Hannah's bedroom she found Ji Hoo leaning against the wall outside. "I can't find Woo-bin."

"Give it time," Jan Di said with a heavy heart.

"I can't tell if she is kind for wanting him to have more than her or unkind for sending him away," Ji Hoo said in a heavy sigh.

"She is kind," Jan Di clarified before asking "did you hear all of it?'

"Yeah," Ji Hoo said leaning his head against the wall.

"I figured it would come out eventually," Bryant said in Korean suddenly appearing leaning on the wall across from them.

"What?" Jan Di asked desperately wanting to help the two.

"It isn't going to change how she feels," Bryant enlightened. "But you better come downstairs and I will explain."

* * *

><p>Woo-bin shifted the gear on the car again pressing the accelerator and fallowing the winding path down a steep hillside. The night wind had blown his unshed tears dry and now he was trying to outrun the painful hurt that was fallowing him. Any other time he would have noticed the cars fallowing behind him. Normally his senses would have alerted him to the danger of a seemingly broken down car in the middle of the road. But, without thought he stopped and was surprised when he found himself snatched from his car.<p>

He put up a good fight, he even managed to lend several debilitating kicks and blows. Unfortunately he was outnumbered and the enemy kept coming. Eventually he was beaten unconscious before he was dragged across the street and put into the back of a nearby car trunk.

"Look at the dirty squint," a harsh American voice said just before a glass of water was splashed into his face. Woo-bin tried opening his eyes. Only one would open and even then his vision was blurry. "Not so tough without your gang are you?"

"It still took you more than ten people to get me," Woo Bin sneered in English.

A fist made rough contact with his mouth, "you're just a piece of squint shit. I ain't the one tied to a chair bleeding." Justin yelled next to his face.

"No, you're just a petty American thug" Woo-bin insulted. His reward was another hard punch. Spitting out blood, he took in his surroundings. It was always an empty warehouse. Now it seemed a little less ironic and more damming. Staring hard at Justin he asked, "what do you want?"

Justin huffed through an evil grin, "Don't worry I'll get it."

* * *

><p>Hannah had a long fight with herself before she decided to get out of bed. Everything hurt. Not because of the hangover, though that was definitely a factor. But her heart felt like it had been broken into millions of pieces that couldn't be fixed. Making her way to the bathroom she started her morning rituals, wondering if she should have begged him to accept her bad qualities, baron womb, and all. She shook her head no in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. No, if he could see those things in her, then he could hopefully find them in someone that could give him children and be the woman he wanted.<p>

She stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear, cotton shorts and a t shirt seemed like the perfect attire to spend the day sleeping in. So she headed back to the bed still wearing her PJ's. Bryant came in carrying a try with a glass of orange juice and a glass of tomato juice. Next to it was a sealed white envelope. "Vitamins and veggies," he said setting the tray down on a table. "This came for you about ten minutes ago," he continued handing her the envelope. "Hannah, don't walk away from this. You don't get to decide what is best for him," he advised before leaving the room.

Hannah carefully tore open the envelope and nearly fainted. "Bryant, Bryant, OH my God, Bryant!" she yelled running after her lifelong friend.

"What is i… " Bryant froze when she placed the letter and a picture in his hand.

Her yells brought Ji Hoo and Jan Di out of their rooms. They had stayed the night to hopefully try and calm the situation. Both looked at Hannah and Bryant who were standing in the hallway with serious looks on their faces. "We need to call your father," Bryant said taking out his cell phone and walking away.

"Ji Hoo, do you know how to get in touch with Master Song," Hannah asked dragging him after Bryant.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo said looking confused as he fallowed a very serious and ferocious Hannah into a nearby study with Jan Di on his heels. This was a side of the girl Woo-bin had told him about but, he hadn't believed until now. Shock turned to near disbelief when he was dragged into a small study and saw Bryant standing on front of an open cabinet filled with guns and knives. "What's going on?" Ji Hoo asked not only concerned but shocked beyond his realms of understanding.

"Special attaché to Ryan Du'Pont, clearance code Charlie, Alpha, October, four eight, Delta, get me a satellite link." There was a pause as he reached for a gun and loaded it with an ominous sounding metal click. "I don't care if he is in the field you patch me through."

"Ji Hoo," Hannah was saying from behind a large desk as she opened a drawer and pulled out a key unlocked a hidden panel, retrieving a laptop computer. Connecting several wires to it she repeated. "Ji Hoo, can you get him on the phone now?"

"What's wrong?"Ji Hoo asked more calmly than he felt. It was like a scene from an American movie, one where everyone was fixing to go to war. Still in a state of shock he looked over at Jan Di who wore the same expression. "Hannah, what's wrong?" he repeated.

Turning on the computer she walked over to him and handed him a picture of a very bloody Woo-Bin and said calmly. "I need to ask Master Song if he will allow me to negotiate the release of his son?"

* * *

><p>"That is nothing!" Woo-bin's father was screaming into the phone at Ryan Du'Pont. "I will pay it and anyone who has made my son bleed will just disappear."<p>

"I understand how you feel, but you have to trust me this isn't about money. I am on my way now." Ryan said trying to calm down the angry and concerned father. "I have one of my best representatives there already."

"I want examples made, I want blood, I want pain, I want to hear them scream. I don't care if they are American's. I don't want your daughter anywhere near my son. This is her fault," Master Song continued to yell.

"Master Song, Hannah knows better than anyone what is at stake. She is smart and has tactical support from the best in the business. I know her and she will get your son back safely," Ryan continued calmly.

"That is not enough," Master Song said motioning to his people around him. They too were preparing for war.

"If you move your men it will be considered an act of war. I have spoken to Hannah and I think you should accept her offer as your negotiator," Ryan warned.

"Why should I?" Master Song said fallowing his men out onto a helicopter pad.

Ryan said with no small amount of pride, "Because she is part of the ransom demand and if you can commit the resources she already has a second rule contingency in mind."

* * *

><p>Woo bin was getting cold. He couldn't tell if it was due to the loss of blood or the setting son but he was starting to shiver. Taking stock of his wounds he knew for certain several ribs were broken, his head ache told him there was probably a concussion, maybe a broken collar bone, and stab wound to his left side. The Knife didn't hit any vital organs but then he knew he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Forcing himself to stay awake he silently prayed that Hannah wouldn't come. She could break his heart a million times over as long as she was safe.<p>

The ware house he was in had no less that eighteen hired thugs, probably from the Italian Mafia. They were led by Justin and two other American's. Every once in a while the kid Justin would come over and hit him, it was to prove that he could. Woo-bin had seen that kind of cruelty before. It stemmed from someone that thought fear would enforce respect giving him power. He was pathetic.

A loud tapping alerted him something was happening. Trying to focus his vision he looked up and saw a large door sliding open and Hannah walk in. Despite the sinking sickening feeling at her being there, he was drank in the sight of her. Dressed in a stiff looking pantsuit, her hair had been pulled back in a tight bun, and she wore a pair of gold framed glasses. It was out of character to see her look so serious. With her she carried two suit cases and walked somberly into the warehouse. Strolling over to a high work bench, she laid the cases out calmly. "What are you doing?" he asked in Korean.

"Oh no, you don't get to talk to what's mine," Justin said kicking him in the chest and knocking him over.

"Justin," Hannah said softly breaking into his tired. "America is one of the countries on the Geneva Convention Treaty you cannot torture a prisoner or it will force me to end these negotiations," she said facing him directly.

"What the fuck are you talking about negotiations? You give me my money and take his place," Justin said pulling a gun from the back of his pants and pointing it at her.

"No!" Woo-bin yelled from his position on the floor.

"Shut up," Justin said heading back for him and was blocked by Hannah.

"First I need to assess the prisoner," she continued calmly with a soft voice. "If he is capable of walking, then from there he will leave on his own. After that, there is a car waiting outside, we get in and go wherever you want. I suggest a non-extradition country because Korean prisons are not ones to be trifled with."

Justin stormed to the door and looked outside. "I told you to come alone," he yelled again pointing the gun at her. "If you came to rescue the squint bastard, think again," he stormed at her. Raising his hand to strike her he asked, "did you come alone?"

Woo-bin started resisting his bindings and yelled, "Don't you fucking touch…" Justin turned quickly and aimed his gun at him again.

"I did," she interrupted softly holding Justin's gaze. Adjusted her features she looked at him with a mixture of pity and concern. "Justin I'm not here for him, I came for you. The Song family has already noticed their sole heir has gone missing. If they get here first and find you I won't be able to stop them. That is if the police don't find us first. You have broken several international laws by kidnapping a prominent Korean citizen on the soil of a country that is a member of the United Nations. If anyone needs me right now, it's you. That's why I came," Hannah gently warned.

"You really came for me?" Justin said softly.

"Yes, you need my help," Hannah confirmed sympathetically. Reaching out, she gently covered the hand that held the gun on Woo-bin and forced him to lower the deadly weapon.

Looking at her hard, Justin gave in. Waiving the gun he said, "go, go, let's get this over with." Confident he had the upper hand he started pacing.

Hannah walked over to table opened one of the cases and pulled out several medical supplies before she stepped over to Woo-bin and lifted him up. Quickly she assessed the wounds she could see and put some clean gauze over the wound on his back. Next she checked his face and neck running her hand gently over the deformed shoulder. "Not broken, just dislocated," she said softly as she ran her hand further down his ribs. It took everything she had not to crumble at seeing him like this and when he winced at her touch she confirmed, "I know it hurts I'm sorry" she whispered softly. Then louder she added. "broken rips will make it hard for him to walk."

"Why the fuck, are you telling me," Justin said. "I got what I wanted, I should just put a bullet in his head," he added walking over to Woo-bin taking aim directly at him.

Hannah thought her heart would explode as she stood up and carefully placing herself in front of Woo-bin's. "Don't you want to count the money? And, I am pretty certain these guys are waiting to get paid. Then we can let him go and get going ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah," Justin said motioning to his friend. "you do that," he said to one of his school chums, keeping his gun on Woo-bin.

Quietly the younger teenager walked over to the case. One moment he was standing in front of it the next there was a loud high pitched bang and the lights went out. Woo-bin had the sensation of someone covering him as he fell back to the floor. For a second he registered Hannah's form then it was gone as the sounds of violence erupted all around him. "Hannah," he yelled desperately into the dark not able to see anything. Suddenly, the dark was broken by a pulsating flare and he was stunned at what he saw.

Woo-bin didn't know how she had done it but, Justin lay next to him on the floor unconscious. It was hard to see so it took a moment to find her. In the midst of a large crowd, she stood alone with Bryant. The two of them fought off no less then fifteen hired thugs. Years of training paid off as she felled one man after another. There was no mercy in her technique, she made sure they didn't get up again. He was pretty certain she hadn't even taken a single blow because, if she missed an opening to drop an opponent her friend didn't.

Soon there were only four men left standing, they decided to make a break for the open door and Hannah let them go. She looked to Woo-bin and could have crumbled at seeing the shock on his face. Out of breath, she made her way to him, lifted him back up, and began carefully cutting away his bindings. "We have an ambulance waiting close by can you walk?" she asked with a calm she didn't feel.

"Yeah," he said looking at her still astounded. When she wrapped her arms around him to help him stand, he leaned on her heavily. Breathing out a strange sigh of fulfillment, he let Hanna lead him out.

"We got three minutes," Bryant said grabbing the blood soaked chair and any other evidence that Woo-bin Song had been there.

Woo bin stopped looking at the open cases of money sitting on the table, "wait, we can't…"

"The money isn't for them," Hannah clarified as she gently pushed him forward. When they exited the large door several Italian police men came running onto the building pushing forward the men who thought to escape. They ignored the three walking slowly in the other direction. Woo-Bin then realized who the money was actually for. "Come on we need to be gone by the time the Carabinieri get here. You don't want to get caught with two pounds of high grade uncut heroine."

* * *

><p>Woo-bin wasn't sure how he made it to the ambulance, nor did he feel the needle of the I.V., and hadn't realized that someone was placing an oxygen mask on him. He did know that Hannah sat next to him holding his hand and when he felt the drugs forcing to sleep, he breathed out her name, "Hannah Rose."<p>

"I will be here when you wake up," she said gently smoothing back his hair.

The next time he woke up he found himself in a crisp clean hospital room and a German looking nurse standing over him writing on a chart. When she saw he was awake she wordlessly pulled out a flashlight and shined it into his eyes. The light caused pain to reverberate through him and he let out a deep hiss. Someone next to him barked something in German and he looked over to see a very weary Hannah sitting there.

"You speak German," he said softly coughing and wincing. A gentle cool hand smoothed over his forehead just before he felt a wave of drugs hit him again.

"Only when I have too," Hannah said looking down at him with dull green eyes.

"Hannah," he begged softly.

"Sh," she cooed gently before she bent over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. The skin of her cool hand continued to calm him as she gently traced a path down his arm and wove her fingers through his. "Get some rest," she continued in a lulling voice and he couldn't resist the pull of sleep any more.

The next time he woke up, it was in a panic. Looking for Hannah, he tried to sit up. "Woo-bin," Yi Jung said coming to stand next to him. A strange panic came over him and as he looked around the room and found it devoid of Hannah.

"She left," Yi Jung said quietly. "Her father came and got her," he finished explaining.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat across from her father on their private jet staring blankly out the window. She hadn't slept in thirty six hours and still had no desire to do so. Bryant on the other hand was snoring loudly from the other side of the plane. All her thoughts began and ended with one thing, Woo-bin. After she assured herself that he as in no danger, she had left him to the care of his friends. The German hospital he had been admitted to was one of the best and they relied on Du'Pont money for research. No one else in the world could offer better care. She just wished she could have stayed with him, she wished she belonged with him.<p>

"You did an excellent job," her father said interrupting her thoughts. Looking up, she found him scrutinizing her. "Your years of training paid off," he added. He had just finished watching the recording of what had taken place in the warehouse. It was always best to record negotiations, especially with families like Woo-bin's. Because, in the end, there had to are severe punishments for anyone daring to challenge them. They would have record of what would happen in case some fool tried it again. In this case Justin and his cronies were now residing in an Italian prison and there was no doubt that he would be suffering daily for his actions. That was until Ryan could get him released back into American custody.

"Training," Hannah questioned and then gave up. He was right, she wanted to fallow in his footsteps and become an international hostage negotiator. Ryan Du'Pont would not allow it. Trying to explain she started, "I know you…"

"Hannah being a hostage negotiator means you are constantly in harm's way. No other occupation is more dangerous. Because, it's like reasoning with a five year old, in the middle of a tantrum, that has the ability to kill. As part of the job you make yourself the target to that five year old. You are there lifeline, you become everything to them, even a hostage if necessary." he explained.

"I know," Hannah said solemnly as she turned to stare back out the window.

"Then why," Ryan asked leaning over and look hard at his daughter.

"Because when 'Oma' got kidnapped I knew," Hannah said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

Ryan reached out and grabbed her hand, "Hannah there was nothing you could have done. I was the one that failed to protect Isuel," he said looking down at the pale hand he held.

"She was dead when I got there," Hannah said abruptly. "I knew she would be when I read the ransom note. They asked for too little," she continued as tears flowed freely.

"Han…" Ryan started chocked up, he had no idea.

"I knew it was bait to get at you. That is why I went," Hannah said leaning over her father and covering his hand with hers. "That was the day I learned," she finished.

Tears fell from her father dripping down onto her hand causing Hannah to cry harder. "That was when you realized you were capable…" Ryan stopped he couldn't finish.

"I am capable of killing someone in order to protect someone else," Hannah finished quietly for him. "I am so sorry dad. I must be…" she couldn't finish as she pulled her hands away from him and sat back in the seat covering her face and her shame.

"Oh no, Hannah, I also know you are willing to die to protect them too." Ryan said grabbing her hands. "I am so proud of you. I have always been. I have watched you grow into a woman. There are strong women out there like Isuel that have limitless kindness and love. Then there are exceptional women like you, rare and beautiful. It is not easy knowing the world isn't black and white, and harder knowing what it costs to protect what is good. The hardest thing above all is to act, especially knowing there could be consequences to those actions."

Hannah sucked in heavily through her nose unable to stop the tears. "I am not like any woman… I lack…"

"You don't lack anything," Ryan said brushing away tears. "Just because you know you can doesn't mean you will and knowing the difference is something even a tried and true soldier can't be taught. A rose, as beautiful and delicate as it is, has thorns. Hannah you are that beautiful blooming rose and your thorns are there to make sure your beauty stays in the world." The next thing Hannah knew she was scooped up into her father's strong arms. "You are even more than I hoped you would be," he whispered in her ear gently brushing through her hair. "And, that you know yourself so well, is just further testament to how precious and rare a rose you are."

* * *

><p>Hannah sat across from In-Su throwing pieces of cooked egg at him. "Hannah," her father said gruffly from behind his newspaper. Smiling over at In-Su she chucked a piece over the paper and was satisfied at the splat of it landing on his plate. "Good thing I was done," he said handing Mrs. Wu his plate. "Now what do you want to do for your birthday?"<p>

In-Su said loudly, "trip to the Hemilian ruins."

"Again, No…" Hannah said rolling her eyes. "You are not going to find the ancient portal." She said raising her hands and gesturing broadly.

"Fine, that is what I want for my birthday," In-Su said sticking out his tongue.

"How about a night at home with a good zombie movie," Hannah suggested leaning back in her chair absently pushing her untouched food around on her plate.

"Didn't you do that last night?" Ryan said setting down his paper and taking a sip of his coffee. Hannah's attitude toward him had changed dramatically. Especially since he was now encouraging her training as his future replacement. But, there was a sad lackluster to her eyes, she didn't eat, hardly slept, and he knew why. "I tell you what, I will talk to Mrs. Wu and will come up with something. Bryant should be back in a couple of days, so I am sure he will at least want to go out for dinner."

"Ok," Hannah agreed giving in, "but nothing too big," she said grabbing her plate and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Call her," Ji Hoo said sitting in a large office in one of Woo-bin's many clubs. Jan Di had been talking to Hannah that morning trying to convince her to do the same to no avail. The two hadn't talked in nearly two months and both suffered the same malady.<p>

"No," Woo-bin said signing another paper and handing it to a nearby associate. "She doesn't want to be with the son of a gangster," he said flatly.

Ji Hoo wanted to tell his friend the whole truth but, knew it wasn't his place. Woo-bin wouldn't accept it any way. He still remembered what Bryant had said and even Jan Di cried when he finished with his story. He looked at the two of them solemnly and explained, "Imagine losing your mother, the ability to be a mother, and realizing you could take away what a mother most prized all in one day." For a long time no one said anything then the blond American looked at them with heavy concern.

Then Jan Di said through tears, "I can't."

"Neither can I," Ji Hoo said. But, he could relate to how Hannah felt. There were things in this life he would risk his soul to protect. Coming back to the present he stared at Woo-bin. The scowl hadn't left his face in weeks. Gently he probed, "Did she say that exactly."

"Yes," Woo-bin answered, "and this conversation is getting boring. If you don't have anything else to talk about then you should leave."

Ji Hoo was about to protest when his phone rang, "Hello," he said. The voice on the other end caught him by surprise and he didn't get a word in until he said, "Yeah, I am on my way."

* * *

><p>Bryant looked around the room at Hannah's close friends, about twenty in all. Some from Korea, some from American, and some from Italy but, they all loved her. "Ok here is the plan. Hannah has a threshold, and once that threshold has been met she says exactly what she is thinking. Put her in the right situation with the right person it may work out for both of them."<p>

Jan Di stood next to Jun Pyo waiving her hand, "What are we talking about?"

"Well we are going to manipulate that threshold. I am counting on you. Her father has planned a big party and I think this could work to our advantage," Bryant explained. "I have a fool proof plan."

"Count me in," Yi Jung said.

"Me too," GaEal added smiling brightly.

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, "If these two weren't so stubborn…"

Ji Hoo said, "As if you were easy."

"Fine," Jun Pyo, capitulated, "what do you want us to do?"

* * *

><p>Hannah stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. The dark green velvet dress was a remarkable piece of art, not a dress. The garment hugged her curves from her breasts down to her hips, flaring out into a ruffled skirt that dances around her thighs. It was on off the shoulder style dress with green lace accenting the neck and hemline. Paired with skin toned paten leather sandals, it made her legs seem like they went on forever. Her hair had been tamed into a loos braid with tendrils framing her face. For good measure she places a tea olive sprig in her hair, so the scent would fallow her all night.<p>

"You clean up well," Bryant said coming into her room and looking down at her. "Ready?" he asked offering her an arm. He was wearing a navy pants with a yellow shirt and a white and gold plaid vest and matching tie.

"So do you," Hannah said adjusting his tie and smoothing it out. Smiling at him she asked where, "Where we going?"

"Uh-uh, spoil the surprise." Bryant said leading her out of her room and down the hallway.

Across town Woo-bin stood looking out of his office window at the large city. Relieved the day was finally over, he loosened his red tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons his black shirt. Leaning against a nearby wall he buried his hands in the pockets of the black dress pants he wore and continued staring blankly. "Prince Song," a voice said and he turned to see a familiar face bowing to him.

"Not now," he said turning back toward the window.

"Your father requests you see to a matter personally," the man insisted stepping forward handing him a leather bound envelope.

Woo-bin glanced at the papers inside, closed the folder, and handed it back to the man. "We have managers to see to that," he explained somewhat irked.

"Your father said this was a personal favor and would appreciate it if you would see to the matter," the servant insisted.

Woo-bin couldn't argue much as he'd like to. His father rarely asked him to oversee anything personally and that meant it was important. So what, if it was a bunch of foreign dignitaries renting out one of his newly built clubs for the night, it didn't make them important. Reluctantly he turned grabbed the black leather jacket from the back of the chair and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" a club full of people yelled at a very surprised Hannah. First she turned to her left and punched Bryant. "I said simple, but thank you," she finished kissing him on the cheek.<p>

"Well you owed me a night out clubbing," Bryant said smiling broadly at her.

"Thank you everyone," Hannah said hugging everyone she could reach. "This was a very unexpected surprise," she smiled at them.

"Han-noo," In Su stepped forward, "You are never going to believe this." And he turned to the stage where a band was tuning their instruments. "They came to play for your birthday," he said proudly, "it was my idea."

"I can't believe you kept such a secret," Hannah said ruffling his hair and being drug in by the crowd.

Upstairs in a mirrored manager's office, Woo-bin sat behind a large desk absently tapping a pen against a thick pad. _"This song goes out to our number one American fan," _a broken voice said in English then started playing.

"No way," Woo-bin said aloud and started rifling through the desk to look for the nights receipts. When he found them he was so furious he couldn't stand himself. Every last expense had been charged to Ryan Du'Pont. Quickly he got up and walked over to the mirrored window and lost his breath at the vision of Hannah standing in the middle of his club. The door to his office opening and closing behind him made him turn to see his three best friends silently looking at him.

"This isn't funny," Woo-bin said sneering at them.

"We didn't think it would be," Jun Pyo said first. "But, you're invited, and should go talk to her."

"No," Woo-bin said in a tone he usually used for his underlings. "I'm leaving," he added making a move toward his jacket.

"Yeah," Yi Jung interjected stopping his movements. "She is going to see you. Do you want her to catch you running?"

"I don't care," he said sliding on his jacket. But he did, he didn't want her to see what she had made him into.

"I am sure the party won't last all night," Ji Hoo said smiling, because they knew they had him cornered.

"Fuck," Woo-bin cussed uncharacteristically, then turned and kicked the hard desk. "Why doesn't she go back to the U.S. and leave me alone?" he roared.

"You should go talk to her," Jun Pyo prompted again.

"No, it would be like begging," Woo-bin turned on him.

"Taking want you want, isn't begging," Jun Pyo said seriously before turning and leaving.

"Stay in here and pout all you want," Ji Hoo said with a sad smile. "I'm hungry and if you're not going to talk to Hannah I am." Without another word he turned and fallowed Jun Pyo.

Yi Jung patted his friend on the shoulder, "you want me to bring you up something?"

"No," Woo-bin said returning to his place at the window. There was no missing the red head she stood out, she would stand out no matter what crowd she was in. He was so enthralled that he didn't notice his friend coming to stand next to him.

"We haven't seen her smile in weeks," Yi Jung offered before he turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Here try this," Bryant said giving Hannah a bite of a seasoned rice ball and shoving the large piece in her mouth.<p>

Almost sputtering Hannah quickly chewed and swallowed, "mm, is good," she added.

"Now drink this," Bryant said handing her a glass with white wine.

"This is my fourth glass of… she started to stutter. "Maybe Jun Pyo gave me some Champaign. Koreans drink a lot on their birthdays. I didn't know," she said swaying. Everyone she ran into offered a bit of food and a glass of something alchaholic. In fact she wasn't even sure how many actual glasses she had drunk. Sips turned into gulps, turned into entire glasses, and it was all going straight to her head. When she tilted the glass up, Bryant used a finger to hold it up until its contents had been emptied. Swaying slightly, Hannah smiled brightly as one of her favorite bands started to play her favorite song. Grabbing Genevieve and Lizzie, her two best friends from America, she headed for the dance floor.

Woo-bin watched Hannah entranced. He had not been able to take his eyes from her all night. She was stunning in her dark green velvet dress with her long legs showing. Now she was jumping around playfully with her friends and singing loudly with a bright smile on her face. Resting his head on the glass he willed his body to remain under control. Keeping his body from reacting every time she danced or swayed was starting to become physically painful. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a woman. Right now he didn't want anyone else but the American, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ji Hoo watched Hannah smiling with her friends as he approached Bryant. "As tempting as she is his pride has been hurt and he won't come down."

"Yeah, I thought so. But, it's OK, I got a plan B. Here take this to Hannah," he said giving him a piece of sushi and a small glass of wine. "Almost there," he said with a smile.

Woo-bin watched Ji-Hoo feeding Hannah a piece of food and all he could think about was planting his fist in his face. Then she swaggered and he caught her as she flashed her stunning smile at him. He knew what he would do with a drunken woman he wanted, and wondered if he and Ji Hoo would still be friends when the evening was over.

Bryant was standing next to Jan Di as he watched Hannah stagger and nearly fall over. "And 'Thundercats a-go!' he said under his breath.

"Thundercats?" she questioned scrunching her face at him.

"It means plan B," he said smiling down at the small girl as he walked toward Hannah. The redhead smiled at him, wrapping her arm through his. "I think you have had too much to drink," he said reproachfully.

"Weeaaat," Hannah slurred out. "But, ju and ju and you, gave it to me." She said pointing her finger and staggering.

"Time to go," Bryant admonished leading her out. "Everyone say, good-bye to the birthday girl," he said picking her arm up and waving at the crowd. Everyone yelled back in unison as they watched the leggy redhead leave leaning heavily on her best friend.

Outside Bryant walked her to the car careful not to let her fall over. They had kept her plied with a steady stream of food and alchahaul so he was pretty certain there was no danger of her getting sick. When the driver opened the door he carefully helped the drunken woman into the car, fastening her seat belt. Hannah looked at him and asked, "yoooouuuu?"

"No dear heart, I have to see to the rest of your guests but, I know you will make it home safely." Stepping back he firmly shut the back driver side door and noted that Hannah's eyes had already started to close. With a big smile on his face, he gave a 'thumbs up' sign to those watching through the window at the club.

Inside, Woo-bin had had enough. Hannah was gone and he assumed that that absolved him of any obligation to the salt that was now being rubbed in his very raw wound. Walking out past the clubs manager he said, "Make sure everyone gets home safely,'' as he put on his leather jacket. It took him less than a minute and when he appeared on the street his driver jumped out opening the door for him. "Hom…" he started as he ducked into the car and froze. A very long pair of tempting legs got his attention. They belonged to a very drunk Hannah, who was sitting in his car only half conscious.

"Prince Song?" the driver questioned from the open door.

"Diplomat Du'Pont's house," he corrected softly as he slid in next to Hannah and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Hannah had the vague notion she was in a car and heading home. But her clothes were making her uncomfortable. Dressing up was fun but, could be so binding. Rolling her head to the side she leaned forward to try and take off her shoes.<p>

"What are you doing?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

"My shoes hurt," she said tugging at the tight straps.

"Here," Woo-bin said as he pushed her back against the seat and swung her luxurious legs into his lap. With practice he removed the shoes and set them on the floor, "better?"

"Mm," Hannah moaned at the sensation of warm hands on her ankles. Leaning sideways on the seat she tired to focus the hazy world and breathed in deeply. "You smell like my ocean" she said absently.

Woo-bin watched as she subconsciously grabbed a gold bracelet that was around her wrist. It had escaped his notice that she had worn his gift. Now, her fingers rubbed at the trinket lovingly. "And you, look like a rare blooming flower," he said softly.

"I wish I was," Hannah said sadly. "But, I'm just…" she trailed off when the car came to a stop.

The driver got out of the car and opened Woo-bin's door. Carefully he slid out from underneath Hannah's legs before he came around to her side of the car. Cautiously, he opened the door and helped her stand. She laughed half-heartedly before pulling away from him and walking toward the front steps. "Home…" she said before she staggered and purposefully sat down on the front step.

Reaching in the car Woo-bin grabbed her shoes and quickly went to her. "How much did you drink?" he admonished.

Leaning on her knees Hannah rested her head on her arms and finally opened her eyes to see who was on the verge of yelling at her. "Shit," she said trying to jump up and nearly fell over, but Woo-bin caught and held her closely to him.

"You drank too much," Woo-bin pointed out softly looking into her glazed green eyes.

"I didn't mean to," Hannah replied pulling herself form his grasp. Carefully stepping away from him she raised her hands for balance and really concentrated on getting into her house. She made it as far as the steps in the front hallway. At first she was taking them slowly, then she was crawling, then she gave up all together and decided that it would be a good place to rest.

Woo-bin watched half amused half lost in turmoil. "Mrs. Wu," he yelled.

"Sh," Hannah said sitting up and putting a finger to her lips. As she once again turned and tried to crawl up the stairs to her bedroom. "I don't want her to see me like this," she said putting in a genuine effort.

Unfettered by her embarrassment, Woo-bin quickly walked to the recesses of the mansion. "Mrs. Wu?" he called loudly, but there was no response. Making a quick sweep through the back of the house he found it was virtually deserted. Even the maid that had opened the door had disappeared. Purposefully he walked up the few steps, reached down helped the crawling redhead stand before he swept her up, cradling her against him.

Hannah knew she was being carried by Woo-bin, the sensation of him surrounded her was more intoxicating than the liquor. Bringing her arms up, she wrapped them tightly around his neck and buried her face there. Tears started to fall, and her heart started to break all over again. She knew when they entered her room, she would have to force herself to push away from him.

Carefully Woo-bin stood her up and helped her steady herself. She stood there a minute with half lidded eyes and for a moment he thought she would just fall over. But then she raised her arms and gracefully stripped herself of the velvet dress before stumbling over to the bed. Sitting down on it she stared at him hard before she just flopped over. "Your friends shouldn't have let you drink so much," he said coming over to the bed, pulling back the covers, and adjusting her so that she was laid out comfortable.

Pausing he looked down at the desire of his heart. She was soft and tempting in her see through lace bra and matching underwear. Little was left to his imagination and he desperately longed to touch the white velvet of her skin. Instead he pulled up the blanket gently covering her. Woo-bin couldn't stop himself from tracing a finger over the length of her jaw. Then he snatched his hand away as if it was on fire.

Hanna wanted him to stay. She wanted to curl up with him and wrap herself all around him. Looking up at his soft brown eyes she thought, "I am sorry I can't be Jan Di. I am sorry I don't fit into your world. I would give anything to be what you wanted in a woman." she said absently with half closed tear filled eyes. Her lids fluttered closed, she took a soft deep breath then fell asleep with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" Woo bin said looking down at her, feeling like he had just been struck by lightning.

* * *

><p>Hannah awoke to the sound of tinkering glass and groaned loudly. Turning away from the sun she buried her face back into her blanket. "Bryant, I am going to kill you," she said softly from beneath her blanket. The bed dipped down as someone sat on its edge. She peeked out nearly and screamed in shock at seeing Woo-bin, calmly offering her a glass of water and two small white pills.<p>

"You've got twenty minutes then I am going to dress you myself," Woo-bin said forcefully. Just before he got up he bent over and gently kissed her forehead. Smiling broadly down at her startled expression he added, "now, get moving."

Downing the pills and the water, Hannah sat in the bed watching him walk away. Even in plain jeans and a dark brown leather jacket he had a strange attraction she couldn't combat. Scrambling off the bed, despite the pain of her hang over, she stood up. There was an instant of shock at standing there in her very see through underwear and Woo-bin calmly walking over to her couch. "Holy shit," she exclaimed wondering just who had undressed her.

"Nineteen minutes," came a voice from the couch in her den. Confidently he sat back and picked up a nearby paper. "I wouldn't waste time," Woo Bon said turning the page of the newspaper as if he belonged in her room with her nearly naked.

"What girl can get dressed in twenty minutes?" Hannah said dashing into her closet.

"One that doesn't want me to come dress her," Woo-bin countered as he read his newspaper.

Peeking around the corner Hannah held a pair of jeans to her chest and said, "fine then come and…" Hannah stopped mid-sentence when he threw the paper against the cushion of the couch and made movements to stand up. Squealing loudly, she ducked back into the closet. "No, no, no," she yelled crossing into her bathroom. "Jeans Ok," she questioned shyly as she stripped down and turned on the shower.

From a distance she heard, "perfect."

* * *

><p>Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hannah affixed another hairpin to the braids at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a bunny on it that said 'cute but kind of Evil.' It was one of her favorites and seemed to suit her. When she reached down for the hairpin she squealed at seeing a second reflection in the mirror. "Times up," Woo-bin said grabbing her hand and snatching her away from the counter.<p>

Trying to pull against him, Hannah said, "I don't have shoes." Woo-bin stepped into her closet and pulled out a familiar pair of pink converse. "Socks," she added, reaching for a drawer. He was quicker and had a pair out, the drawer closed and again tugging on her before she had a chance to voice her opinion on the matter. "Wait," she pulled back again, "I have things to do…"

"Not anymore," Woo-bin said dragging her out into the hallway and down the front stairs. At the bottom Mr. Lee and Mrs. Wu stood waiting. One was holding a large duffle bag, the other a white paper bag and a jacket. Hannah could only assume the small bag held food because she could smell it and her stomach was growling. "Thank you," Woo-bin said throwing the bag over his should, grabbing the leather jacket and the small paper bag.

"Song Woo-Bin," Ryan Du'Pont spoke out from his study. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked in English, from inside the room.

"I am kidnapping your daughter sir," Woo-bin answered in English.

"What are your demands," he asked nonchalantly.

"Dad," Hannah questioned from her position behind Woo-bin.

"I want to know why she is so stubborn and pig headed…" The Korean started naming a list.

"Hannah, please settle this matter for me," Ryan Du'Pont ordered from his desk.

Permission granted, Woo-bin continued on is quest pulling Hannah behind him. He wasn't satisfied until he had placed her in his car, fastened the seatbelt, and firmly shut the door. When he slide into the driver's seat he handed over her shoes, "not a word till we get there," he ordered starting the engine.

The silent car ride seemed to drag on just because Hannah felt a strange tension. She tried ignoring it by putting in her shoes without taking sidelong glances at her escort. There was nothing to do or say until he decided to clue her in. Soon the lull of driving made her eyes feel heavy so she gave in, letting sleep take away the rest of her hangover. It wasn't long before she was startled awake by sudden silence. When she opened her eyes it was to find Woo-bin smiling down at her, "let the negotiations begin." Reaching behind the seat he grabbed the sack lunch and got out of the car.

Hannah got out of the car to find, several pairs of eyes smiling at her. "What's going on?" she asked Woo-bin.

"Let's see," he started coming from behind his car with the large duffle bag in one hand and the food in the other. Dropping the bag on the ground, he came to stand in front of her. "What are you willing to trade for this?" he smiled holding the food up.

"I don't have anything you want," Hannah replied angrily snatching at the bag. She was hungry and now that the nausea had dissipated her stomach growled loudly.

"A Kiss," Woo-bin said pulling the bag out of her reach. And everyone watching starting smiling and making 'oh' noises.

"No," Hannah started but then her stomach growled so loudly it could be heard.

"A kiss," Woo-bin repeated shaking the bag at her.

They were in the middle of what looked like an unfinished construction site. So even if she started walking now it was highly unlikely she would come across food any time soon. "In front of everyone," she said half resigned to the idea. He didn't answer just smiled down at her with a knowing grin. "Fine," she said walking over to him and grabbing fistfuls of jacket. When she got close enough to feel his breath on her mouth she snatched the food and ran away.

Those watching started laughing and Jun Pyo said, "I didn't think it would be that easy. She is just like my Jan Di," he said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

Hannah's face fell and she suddenly didn't feel hungry any more. Setting the bag down on the hood of the car she looked at the girl with a longing. When she looked away it was to find Woo-bin standing beside her.

"No," he said putting the bag back in her hand. "She is like Hannah Rose," he said wiping away a stray tear. "Eat," he ordered softly. Hannah opened the bag, took out the fruit stuffed croissant and shoved it unceremoniously in her mouth.

"Oh, she eats like…" Jun Pyo started and was interrupted by a hard nudge from behind.

Hannah's eyes opened wide with surprise at seeing Bryant dressed for battle. Next to him was Jun Pyo's beautiful older sister. Smiling brightly at her, he said, "we're waiting on you dear heart."

Shoving the rest of the food into her mouth Hannah chewed quickly. "What," she asked with a mouth still full of food.

"Well," Woo-bin started stepping away from her. "You know the legendary F4 can't let someone join their ranks until we've been defeated."

"Defeated?" Hannah said swallowing her food, and looking completely confused.

"Yeah and seeing how they wouldn't have a chance without me, I came to help." Bryant continued stepping forward and grabbing Woo-bin roughly by the collar. "And to make it more fun I just took a hostage," he enlightened smiling brightly. "Help me," he exaggerated in a high pitched voice as he shook the wryly smiling Korean.

Downing the juice that was in the bag Hannah looked at the eight of them still confused. But she did recognize that they were all wearing some form of rough clothing, as if they were prepared for a fight. Looking at them quizzically she again asked, "So you have to defeat the F4 to be accepted by them?"

Ji Hoo smiled at her expression and further enlightened. "Yeah, that's how Jan Di did it. Only her methods were a little different than yours."

"Here's how it's going to work. In the bag is all the gear you're gonna' need. Green paint for you red for us," he said showing her the paintball gun he had strapped to his back. "And since I am not a complete ass, I am giving you two team members, Jan De and GaEal."

"What?" the two girls said in unison.

"No way," Jun Pyo said standing in front of Jan Di. A kick to the back of his leg was the reword for his efforts. "What, I am not going to shoot at my girlfriend," he said down to her. The small girl didn't say a word just walked wordlessly over to Bryant took the gun from his hands and pulled the trigger. "That hurts," Jun Pyo yelled at her.

"Goo Jun Pyo," she said with a look he never argued with.

"Ok now that that is settled," Bryant said. "Let me introduce our referee. The lovely, Jun Hee, shoot her even by accident and you're out. Leg, arm shots are allowed, were looking for center mass or head shots, considering bad guys can still kill you even when you shoot em' in the arm."

"Wait," Hannah said in English, "You expect me to take all of you on with, two rookies?"

"What is there a problem?" Woo-bin asked. "Are you afraid you'll lose?" he said coming to stand in front of her. "There is no open invitation here, you have to defeat us to win," he said lightly running his finger down her nose.

"What do I win?" Hannah asked breathless.

"You'll have to win to find out," Woo-bin smiled down at her as he stepped away.

"No fraternizing with the enemy," Jun Pyo said pulling Woo-bin further away from Hannah.

"Any more questions?" Bryant asked looking around the group.

Squatting down, Hannah opened the bag pulled out a paint ball gun, it was loaded and ready. "I have a question," she said hiding her wry smile. "When do we start?"

"Now," Bryant said to a barrage of paintballs. It scattered the five of them and they started running toward their own stash of paintball guns.

Jun Hee walked forward smiling at Hannah, "I can't believe they didn't see that coming."

* * *

><p>"So the bad guy stole souls to feed his fake soul so he could become a god? But I thought they were already 'Shinigami," Ji Hoo, questioned In-Su.<p>

"Well that is the gist of it," In-Su responded "And his fake soul can make powerful bad-guys but the captains and the others already defeated them," from his seat next to him on Hannah's bedroom floor.

"This is a kid's show," Jun Pyo complained loudly.

"I like it, Goo Jun Pyo," Jan Di said elbowing him in the ribs. The two were sharing half of the couch while Yi Jung and GaEal sat on the other side.

"Sh," Hannah said from the floor sitting next to Woo Bin who was stretched out leaning on the bottom of couch.

"I can't believe you still watch this," Bryant said from his chair with Jun Hee sitting on the arm.

Hannah picked threw a peanut butter pretzel sandwich at him, "who got me started on it?"

"Fair enough," he smiled batting the cracker away and letting his eyes roam over Jun Hee.

Jun Pyo leaned forward concerned and whispered in Hannah's ear, "I thought he was gay?"

Hannah burst out laughing, "Who told you that?"

"Ji Hoo," Woo-bin said glaring at his friend.

"Oh no, definitely not," Hannah said.

"Are we having the 'not gay,' conversation again?" Bryant said thumbing his nose at them. "No, I can promise I am not. However, it certainly helps to know how to play one especially where jealous boyfriends are concerned," he said smiling brightly.

"It's not like…" Hannah said putting her hands up.

Woo-bin sat up pulling her into him and said, "Yes it is. Didn't we all agree you won today?" Reaching up he turned her face toward his and pressed his lips to hers. To his delight Hannah responded with the same hunger he felt. A gruff sounding throat clearing separated the two.

"Dad," Hannah blushed up at her father.

"I had some free time so I thought I would join you," he said coming into the room. Bryant got up and let him have his seat. "So, Song Woo-bin did you get the ransom you demanded?"

"Not yet," Woo-bin said half grimacing up at Hannah's father.

"What ransom?" Hannah said looking between the two.

"I distinctly heard you say you were kidnapping my daughter," Ryan clarified.

Woo-bin took her hand in his and kissed it, "And she's still my hostage."

* * *

><p>Hannah slowly walked next to Woo-bin holding his hand as they made their way through the vast garden. The day had been one of the best ever. After she decisively and quickly defeated the F4, they had each hugged her tightly. No one said a word until, Ji Hoo whispered in her ear, "you're perfect for him the way you are."<p>

"Woo bin," she started softly stopping to look up at him.

"Hannah Rose," Woo-bin said looking down at her.

"I can't be your girlfriend," Hannah said solemnly.

"Why," Woo-bin asked lifting her face so that she looked at him.

"I am not what you think I am," Hannah said softly. "I am not the person," she started and he cut her off with a kiss.

"Then tell me what you think I want," he said rubbing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. "Because, I want that rare rose, thorns and all," he said stepping forward and pulling her close. "I don't have to think about the person you are, because I know. You're soft, strong, intelligent, and you don't see the world with blinders on. You see the good and bad and are prepared to take a stand." Running his fingers down her neck over her collarbone and traced the exposed rise of her breast. "Whenever you smile I melt. When you throw a punch I am always awestruck," he continued tracing the line of her shirt and gently slid his fingers inside. "And when I see you dance, I can't control myself." As he finished he was so close to her lips she could almost taste him.

Hannah lost her breath to the electricity that he was creating. It was paralyzing. "But, I won't pick that rose," he said gently sliding his hand from her shirt. "Because, it will grow into a vine that surrounds and covers me in flowers."

Tears started flowing down Hannah's cheeks. "I can't have children," she said bluntly. "I lost the ability to be a woman the day I found my 'Oma' murdered. It was the same day I put severel bullets in her murderer's chest," she admitted softly. Woo-bin just looked at her silently without the barest trace of judgment, it made it easier for the truth to spill out.

Looking away, she continued. "She was taken by a group from North Korea. When they sent the ransom demand I knew she was already dead because the amount was so small. I also knew that my father was the real target, so I went in his place. I gave them the money despite knowing the body under the blanket in the corner was her but, my father showed up and they started shooting. I shot back." Hannah paused before telling him exactly what kind of person she was, "I don't regret my decision. Given the choice between my father and a murderer it, it wasn't."

Even to Hannah's ears her voice sounded blank. If she gave it any more thought she would really break down and her pride wouldn't let her. "In the fray I got shot in the back. Small caliber weapons can sometimes do more damage. If it had been a bigger bullet, it would have gone straight through. Instead it bounced around tearing through my…." She stopped and took in a breath. "The doctors said I won't have children without a lot of help and probably not even then. I never grieved losing my natural ability because, I had my father. That is until you…" she stopped and took in an unsteady breath. "I don't think I can give you children. And I am not good or kind, because I know in a situation where I am forced to protect the ones I love, I know what I am capable of."

Woo-bin felt his heart breaking for her and understood why she had told him she wouldn't fit into his world. The truth was no one could be more perfect, and he had to make her understand. "Hannah, you have courage and strength that is unparalleled. I wouldn't have you any other way. Protecting the people you love can come at a high price." Pulling her toward him cradled her head against him, "As for the rest, I don't care."

"You will, you will want a son to leave a legacy," Hannah started with a hiccup.

"What I want is Hannah Rose, despite her standing here in my arms telling me differently," Woo-bin said softly. "I can't say it any other way. You are going to have to accept that the son of a gangster and most vicious member of the F4 wants you. And when I want something I take it."

Hannah couldn't say anything for a long time. All she could do is stand there and let her world narrow to the man holding her. "You want me," she repeated coming to accept his admission as truth.

Touching his forehead to hers, Woo-bin said, "so much that without you it hurts. I love you Hannah Rose," he continued gently cupping her face. She was silent for a long time and he let out a breath in near exasperation, "you don't have…"

Hannah interrupted him by putting her fingers over his lips, "I don't have words to describe how I feel. How does someone describe the ocean? Even if I attempted, it is always changing, and my words would never do it justice. The ocean is vast, powerful, dangerous, calm, sensual, and beautiful. And, for me it is you. If you need to hear it, I will say it, I love you. But, I feel so much more than that." Without warning Woo-bin was kissing her again more passionately than she could have every imagined. His tongue explored her mouth so desperately it made her senses reel.

Woo-bin knew Hannah was many things but her passion always swept him away. Whatever depths he took her too, she fallowed without shyness. Clinging to him desperately, she tasted and explored him with the same wanting that he had. When his body started reacting, he knew she could feel it. She didn't pull away and wasn't afraid, she trusted him. That thought alone made him stop.

One moment Hannah was lost in exquisite sensation and the next he was pulling away from her. She had felt the obvious signs of his pleasure and wondered why he stopped. Looking at him with unreleased passion she said, "am I not supposed to want you?"

"What?" Woo-bin asked with surprise, lost in her expression.

Hannah stuck out her lip pouting at him. Then, she continued despite his obvious shock, "I may have never felt this way before, but because I am innocent doesn't mean I don't know what desire is. Every time you touch me, I know, because I feel it throu…."

"Say one more word and I will be taking you right here in the middle of your garden," Woo-bin growled out. He looked up expecting to find her shocked but instead she seemed lost in thought as if the idea appealed to her. It made him want her more, "Hannah?"

"If you really want too, it's just that we won't have any privacy." Cocking her head to the side she then bluntly asked, "what about protection? I mean I know you have had a lot of experience, safety first and all."

"Hannah," Woo-bin said still shocked. Never in a million years would he have expected to find a woman that was not only honest about sexuality but, willing to meet him more than half way. The icing on the cake was that she was still pure. For the first time in his life he was glad a woman was a virgin, "Hannah," he started again.

"I know, I know, virgins aren't supposed to talk about 'it'" she said gesturing with her hands. "But, I am not going to pretend that I don't want too with you, for the sake of modesty. I am not really that kind of girl. Although it is a bit intimidating thinking about your experience but, I am willing to learn. I just want to make sure…" Woo-bin's hand covering her mouth stopped her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he ground out. Pausing he looked away not embarrassed by his experience but, wondered how their conversation had turned so dramatically. Hannah had him surprised then dumfounded with her candor. "I've never had sex without a condom," Woo-bin admitted honestly. "And, I get regular checkups." Breathing out heavily, he looked at her longingly. "When the time comes you will be my first in that regard. But keep talking like that and it will be sooner than later. For now I want to take things slow because, I want to take my time doing the things I am going to do to you."

"Ok," she mumbled through his hand and he removed it. Sliding her arms around his neck she pressed her body to his and asked, "but, could you kiss me again?"

"You don't ever have to ask me to kiss you," Woo-bin answered covering her mouth.

* * *

><p>The club was packed to capacity when Woo-bin walked up with his usual entourage plus Ji-Hoo. "I haven't seen Hannah in four months and now she hasn't called or texted me in two days," he complained checking his phone again. "I know the U.S. half a world away but her phone still works," he huffed in aggravation.<p>

"Why don't you call her?" Ji Hoo asked as the door man let them into the newest 'hot spot.'

"Because I am a man and we have pride," Woo-bin admitted. Stowing his cell phone again he reconsidered. "I'll call her tomorrow," he added strolling into the club. Ji Hoo didn't say anything else, just smiled at his friend.

It seemed that every eye there was on the two of them. The women wanted them and the men wanted to be them. Or it could be the other way around, neither of them cared. Woo-bin knew he looked good in his burgundy coat with light grey shirt and loose tie underneath. His low wasted pants were fastened with a simple belt but the cut of them accentuated his firm build. Barely acknowledging the people around, he walked past them in his usual nonchalant fashion.

Suddenly some of his security started running for the small bar at the back of the club. "There seems to be a fight," Woo-bin said to Ji Hoo pulling leather gloves from his pocket, putting them on, and fallowing. When he got to the brawl he was shocked for a moment then he smiled openly. Raising his hand he signaled his security team not to interfere with the fight. Leaning back on a nearby rail, he crossed his arms over his chest, and watched the chaos commence.

Hannah had just landed a punch on a guy, while her booted foot connected with another. A third one came up behind her and found her elbow in his stomach, before hitting him with a back fist. The ferocious tiger continued to attack until a fourth opponent had been knocked unconscious by a right hook. Breathing hard, she looked around to make sure no more were coming. Straightening her shirt and fluffing her hair, she said, "no means, I don't like ass holes."

"Hey, American girl, I heard you were easy," Woo-bin yelled in English, smiling at her.

Hannah was about to throw another punch when she looked up to find Woo-bin and Ji Hoo smiling broadly at her. "Yeah that was pretty easy. Idiots always fall for the sucker punch," she explained.

"You cut your hair," Woo-bin said remarking on the now barely shoulder length tresses that framed her face prettily. He openly stared as she stepped over the bodies on the floor and walked toward him. Tonight she wore a black miniskirt with a side slit that went up to her hip. It gave tantalizing glimpses of her upper thigh and complimented the knee high boots she wore. Her eyes were set off by a bright green satin shirt and the outfit was completed with a bright yellow long jacket. "Did my pretty Hannah Rose teach them about American custom," he asked with a wry grin.

"I wouldn't have had to if my surprise date had gotten here sooner," she said strolling up with the grace of a purring kitten.

"If I knew you were coming…" Woo-bin started not moving and grinning at her.

"I just got in about an hour ago," Hannah said positioning herself up close to him. "And did you hear the part about 'surprise date'' she asked leaning into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his uncaring of who was watching.

Woo-bin wrapped her up in a tight grip bringing one hand up to disappear in waves of fiery curls. He had missed the taste of Hannah and now he hungered for it like a starving man. There kiss deepened and he explored her mouth unconcerned of where they were. In fact, he was so entranced that he didn't register the club, the security now picking up the men from the floor, or the envious stares. All he cared about was the soft lips on his and the supple body pressed against him.

Ji Hoo smiled at his friend, somewhat jealous. "I don't know how you did it but you managed to find the one woman in the whole world that is your rare flower." Shaking his head, he patted his friend on the shoulder, and walked away.


End file.
